That Broken Road leads to Happiness
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Will and Jack have bonded, blessed and child into this world and are the happiest Pirates of the sea...what happens when their child is stolen? MPREG, KIDNAPPING, SLASH.  Jack X Will PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! This is my first story on Fanfiction. This is really exciting! I can't wait for you all to read this! I'm so going crazy right now! AAAH! Okay, now that, that's out of my system. Pleased to meet you all, I am The Un-Wanted Angel. If u have never heard of me, well that's okay. becuase I'm new to this site (so that's reason number one hee, hee.) Some parts of the story will be sorrt of "weird" and not going with the original story line, but that's the reason they call it** Fanfiction**. Enough about me. Here's the giz:**

**Title: Broken roads lead to happiness**

**Summary: **Jack has everything, his beloved, (both ship and human being) his cellar stocked with Rum and..oh yeah...did he mention he's a father? MPREG, SLASH. (Jack X Will)

Rating: **M**

**I do not own anything, accept the adorable child that Jack and Will have. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The sea, it's somthing wonderful. The way it sparkles when the sun (or moon) hits it just right, the way the waves crash, dip, fall and move together. Especially when it crashes against the boat. Jack's boat. That was the noise Jack loved hearing every morning, the way the sea was splashing against his "love". Jack opened his eyes and rolled over, then smiled. Knowing he had more than one "love" and that was sexy Will Turner. His (not only sex toy, but-) Husband. Well, they wern't properly married, they were saying their vows and fighting for their lives when batteling Davy Jones. After Elizabeth stabbed the heart of Davy Jones.

It came not only a surprise to Jack, that his beloved was Pregnant shortly after their "wedding, but to Will as well. Thinking that he were dying he immediatly landed the Pearl and took his lover to a doctor, only to find out the lad was with child.

Jack smiled. Kissing his lover on the cheek lightly. And rubbed his back in soothing circles.

"You're going to put me to sleep once again, Jack" Will smiled.

Jack ignored Will's words, only rubbing soothingly and going a little bit lower on Will's back, his lover often complained of back pains or somthing of the sort, Jack just didn't want to hear about his complains early in the morning, not that he would Will annoying becuase he was pregnant, he somtimes found it irritable from time to time. And a Pregnant, complaining Will for a lover was somthing Jack didn't want today.

"oh." Will clutched his big, round and hard belly that had his child inside. Jack looked at Will.

"Somthing wrong?" He asked.

"No, he's just moving around in there." Will laughed.

"Oh, well, looks like we woke him up too." Jack said, slipping out of bed to get some clothes on. Will cocked an eye brow.

"We? How about yourself?" He smiled. Waiting for Jack to come over once more to help him out of bed. Will hated it that he had to rely on others for doing the simplist of things, such as putting on his shoes, or bending over to get somthing, or getting out of bed.

"Meh," Jack said. Holding on to Will's back, Will started kissing the pirate's cheek as Jack slowly helped Will to the floor. After thanking the captain, Will went to get dressed.

"If ye' need anything, hollar" Jack said. Will nodded. Watching Jack leave and he went to find somthing to wear.

* * *

><p>"Bleh!" Jack burped he looked into his bottle of rum.<p>

"All gone." He said, with sadness in his voice. He sighed and turned the wheel over to another crew member, walking down to the cellar to find a bottle of anything to hold him over for the moment. Smiling he found what he wanted, only to hear a gasp behind him. Jack looked up to see Will. He remembered his promise!

"It's not what it looks like!" Jack said. "I was only takin' a sippsy, I sware!"

Will clutched his stomach. "J-Jack." He said.

"It's my fault, I won't touch it." Jack then threw the bottle across the room. It smashed against the wall making the captain feel stupid for wasting a bottle of sweet, mouth watering rum.

"see? All gone" Jack smiled.

"Jack!" Will cried.

"What's wrong? I told ye' I-"

"Jack! I'm in Labor!" Will cried.

"oh..." Jack's eyes widened. "That's not good."

* * *

><p>Will was screaming and moaning in pain as he was being laid on the big, white bed in Jack and Will's room. Jack sent Gibbs to find a doctor at the nearest island. Will cried in pain as another pain, (contraction) had hit him.<p>

"Jack, it hurts!" Will cried.

"I know, luv. It'll pass, I promise." Jack said. Will looked unsure, JAck sighed and took two of his fingers and crossed his heart.

"Cross me 'art'" He said. Just then there was another contraction.

"JAAAAACK!" Will screamed. Jack was trying to plug his ears from trying not to go deaf from Will's screaming. Jack tried to ease the pain but nothing was working, it wasn't until the doctor came in was when JAck knew a God really did exsist. He was shooed out of the room, due to the space needed. So waiting he sat next to the door. Hoping and pleading that will was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Five hours, five bloody hours. Jack thought. How in the hell does it take THAT long for a child to come into the world? JAck had no idea, he didn't know anything about birthing babies either. Jack started to think that this would be the perfect oppertunity to catch up on some "Rum" when the door opened and revealed a happy doctor and his assistance.<p>

"Congrad-" Before the Doctor could finishe, Jack raced in the room and closed the door behind him. He looked over at Will, the poor thin was sleeping, he was so tired. Jack smiled, his eyes wandered to the small basket set at the foot of the bed. He walked slowly over to the basket and smiled, tears of joy came to his eyes. He touched the baby's soft, pink almost a cream colored skin. His hands were by his chest and he was wrapped in a soft blanket. Jack put his bottle of Rum down he had better things to hold, he thought. He smiled at the baby boy in front of him. He was so beautiful, he had light brown hair like Will's and if he had opened his eyes he would of revealed the chocolate-brown eyes, that were just like Jack's.

Jack bit his lip. He was so beautiful. So, beautiful...

"Jack?" A tired voice called. Jack turned and smiled at Will. Holding the basket tightly he brought the child over so Will could see. Will sat up (with help from Jack) and smiled when he saw the child. Will started to cry he was so happy that his child, the "Thing" he had carried for nine years was finally here on Earth.

"He's beautiful, Jack." Will cried. Jack smiled, holding will and his child closer to himself. This may be the only family he's ever known, and it might be very small, but it was his.

_Knock, Knock._

Will and Jaclk nearly jumped to the sound of the door being knocked on. When they said whoever was there to come in they were surprised to see the doctor.

"I wanted to say I'm proud to call you both parents, but I need to make one thing clear before I go. Well, two things actually" The Doctor made his way to Jack and Will.

"I'm sorry to say this, but due to the Cesection we had to give you, William, I'm afraid you can't have anymore children." The doctor said. He was trying his best to keep calm and tell Will in the best manner he could, but who can tell a parent that they could only have one child? No one can say that and expect the parent not to cry.

"Oh.." Will said, looking at his "only" Child. "Well, I guess that makes this little guy special"

"Aye" Jack agreed.

"And another, you'll be bedridden for a few weeks maybe even a few months due to the stitched that need to be healed. I suggest no harsh moving around." The doctor said.

"That is all, congradualtions." He smiled

Will and Jack looked at their child. He was the only one they would ever have together again. They had to keep an eye on him, that's for sure. Will looked at JAck.

"Have we decided on a name yet?" He asked.

Jack looked at his lover then shook his head. He then looked at his bottle of Rum and noticed it's name brand he was about to say the name when Will said: "No!" Jack sighed, he started thinking of somthing that would fit his boy.

"It's gotta' be a perfect name." Jack said.

"How about Charles, we could call him Charlie for a nickname." Will asked.

Jack looked at Will and smiled.

"Charlie, I'll get used to it."

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" an ear piercing cry shot out into the night. Waking the slumbering crew and Jack. Jack groaned he was up, again.<p>

"That kid of mine, needs to understand the word: Sleep" Jack groaned. will started to stir until he woke up to his son's cries. Will tried to get up, but with great pain. Jack had to help him. Jack looked out a window and decided it WAS time to get up and start sailing his lovely ship. He looked over at Will, who was taking the babe out of the Basket.

"You okay by yourself, Will?" He asked.

Will nodded. Jack shrugged and walked out of the room. It was time to sail his beauty.

* * *

><p>"You eat a lot." Will laughed at his son, who was clutched to his chest and sucking rapidly. Will stared to rub the Babe's back, hoping it would get the child sleepy or at least starting to doze off. Will hadn't sleep that good last night, his stomach pained him at all times (even when nursing his own son) and he had a weird dream that Elizabeth tried to hang Jack which scared the crap out of him.<p>

He looked down at Charlie and decided it was the perfect time to make the child burp. Putting the Babe over his back and patting lightly, but strong enough to help the child get rid of the extra air he had in his chest or stomach, out. Things have been tough since a baby was now on the ship. Things had to be quiet (for most of the part) meaning, no guns shooting, no rum dares (which made Jack go mad) and anything that would even cause the child to even stir in his sleep, Will somehow managed to ban from the ship. Which caused a lot of crew member becoming angry at Jack for knocking up Will.

After hearing the loud burp the child made, Will let the Babe sleep in his arms for a bit, while Will whispered lovely things to his child and sang to him. Will loved being a parent, sure it was pretty hard at times, but it was worth it. Charlie started to open his eyes and stare at Will, with a sleepy gaze in his eyes.

"Ssh, Ssh, Sssssh." Will sushed at the Babe. "Go to sleep, Charlie." As if the baby knew he was being told what to do, he closed his eyes and immediately fell to sleep. Will smiled. Maybe now that the child was sleeping, maybe he himself could catch up on some much needed rest.

* * *

><p><strong>O.K. That was my first chapter! AH! So happy! What do you think? Do you think I did good, Sorry if there are spelling errors, I have a crappy lap-top. <strong>

**IF ANYONE WAS OFFENDED BY THIS STORY AND ARE PLANNING A PLOT TO FLAME ME, JOKES ON YOU. BECAUSE I HAD A WARNING AND EVERYTHING AT THE BEGINING OF THE STORY. **

**I'm sorry my grammer and spelling is bad, it's my computer's fault! (seriously, it is, I have bad spell check on here) **

**anyway, do ya' think I did good? **

**please review! **

**-The Un-Wanted Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! This is my first story on Fanfiction. This is really exciting!**

**I do not own anything, accept the adorable child that Jack and Will have. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_SIX MONTHS INTO THE FUTURE..._

Will poured the last bucket of warm water into the tub. Charlie was out on the deck with Jack and that gave the oppertunity for Will to give the child a much needed bath. While Will went to get some soap and find a towel, Jack was busy showing the child some other ships that could be seen out on the coast, they were trading ships, not pirate ones. So it was safe to have the newborn out on the deck. Will had strict rules for having the child out on the deck if a unknown pirate ship was coming to The Pearl. He didn't want Charlie to be seen, for he was scared of him being kidnapped, or worse. But the newborn was giggling and having a blast.

Will approached Jack and had to practically pry Charlie out of his arms.

"Where ya' goin'?" Jack asked.

Will looked at the baby, knowing fully well the child hated the "B" word.

"Charlie needs a B-A-T-H" Will said.

"Oh, well alright, bring him back when ya're done!" He commanded. Will nodded, taking the child off of the deck and into the captian's bathroom. Charlie was a smart baby and found out what was going on immediatly. He tried to trugle out of Will's grasp, but this only made Will tighten his grip, fearing he'd drop his beautiful child.

"No, no, no." Will said. "Charlie, you need a bathno stop it, or you won't play in the bubbles." This didn't get Charlie any less mad. The babe started screaming when Will placed him bare-naked in the warm water.

"Charlie, stop please, look it's not that bad." Will started splashing in the large wash pan which got the baby's attention. Charlie found this as a fun game and started splashing too. Will dind't care as long as he wasn't screaming.

Will pulled out a bright blue bottle of soap and started lathering it in Charlie's thin hair. pleased with the smount and how genlt he was done scrubbing, Will put his hand over the Babe's eyes to prevent soap from getting into them while he rinced his Baby off. He then started to hand was the Babe's smooth, white-pinkish skin, when Will was finished with that,he let Charlie play in the tub for a few minutes.

Putting a warm towel on the ship's floor, Will laid the babe on the towel and covered him in another one. He held the babe as he dried him off and brushed his har. Grabbing the baby once more, he started spinning around the room, pleased with the giggles and loud laughs he was betting from his miracle child he placed Charlie on the bed that was in the room he and Jack shared.

"Okay Charlie, time to get you dressed for bedtime." Will said.

Charlie didn't pay any attention to what Will said he was interested in the "sticks" coming out of his hands. He started to suck on them, pleased that he had a "new toy" Will groaned, Charlie was starting to suck on his fingers, it was good and Bad for Will, good, becuase his child had found a way to content himself with; and Bad becuase it'll take him forever to wean him from that habbit. It was worse trying to wean him from breast feeding already, he didn't want to have to do this. Will shrugged, he'll deal with it later.

After Charlie was dressed in some night clothes, Will kissed the babe's temple and started to bring him back to Jack, like he promised. He found Jack looking at his coumpas and mumbling nonsence. Will smiled, that's Jack for ya'.

"Jack, where's Charlie." Will smiled. Jack smiled at Will and took the child once more.

"He's all ye' and I got's just wanna' spend some time with em' before he's gone."

Will looked at Jack. "Gone?" Will asked. That word: "Gone" made him shiver anything that had to do with that word and involving his Baby made Will become very anxious, not the good kind, the bad kind.

"Ya' know like all grown up, sailing his own ship." Jack said. Will nodded, he hated to think of his baby all grown up at that moment. Will bit his lip, trying to keep from crying and nodded. Will took the baby from Jack once he noticed the sun was going down and Charlie started yawning.

"I'll be in later tonight." Jack said, kissing Will on the cheek.

"I'll be waiting." Will smiled, he took Charlie back to the room and sat on the bed. He saw his son's head diving for his chest wanting "dinner" and Will reluctantly let him. Will sighed, he only wished his child would stay small forever and ever.

"I wish you would never grow up." Will said. "It was hard for me even trying to have a childhood becuase of the absence of my father..." Will sighed, bad memories flooded his brain, no matter how hard he tried to think of somthing else he couldn't help but find a line that connected back to his past. He looked down and noticed Charlie was sleeping, some milk was drooling out of his mouther, but Will wipped it away with his sleeve. Will smiled, he tucked the small baby in the hammock and kissed him goodnight.

Will laied in bed, waiting for Jack to come in as he promised. When Jack did Will felt at ease.

"Missed me that much?" Jack asked.

"You've no idea." Will smiled.

"Think I'Might." Jack smiled back. Jack walked over to Will and kissed him pattionatly on the lips. Hot wet, kisses before bedtime were always the best.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Do you think I did good, Sorry if there are spelling errors, I have a crappy lap-top. <strong>

**IF ANYONE WAS OFFENDED BY THIS STORY AND ARE PLANNING A PLOT TO FLAME ME, JOKES ON YOU. BECAUSE I HAD A WARNING AND EVERYTHING AT THE BEGINING OF THE STORY. **

**I'm sorry my grammer and spelling is bad, it's my computer's fault! (seriously, it is, I have bad spell check on here) **

**please review! **

**-The Un-Wanted Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I am going to speed up a few years for Charlie. So Charlie is about fie or six years old now.**

**Remember: I don't own anything besides Charlie :p :) Please enjoy the story!**

**-The Un-wanted Angel**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

Charlie woke up with a start, remember what today was. Today was the day his dad promised him that he could go out and play today if it wasn't raining, Charlie crossed his fingers and opened the curtains and smiled. Bright, yellow sunshine. Charlie quickly got dressed and put on his boots, ever since he became "A man" (in his terms) he's worn them to remind his friends that he were forever a man (Then he'd laugh and point at them calling them little-boys, which his friends didn't take too kindly to)

Charlie ran out of his room and found his wooden sword, ready to slay other pirates (trees, bushes and rocks) and find treasure (stealing goodies and pasteries from the baker's shop) and maybe even said in a ship like his other father's. (A raft that belonged to one of his best friend's). Charlie smiled, today would be a fun day. He was just about to walk out the dooor when two long arms and big hands wrapped around his chest and waist, pulling him into a hug.

"Where are you going?" Charlie looked at his dad. His father's name was William, his other Dad: Papa Jack. Charlie knew he couldn't tell his daddy of what he was really going to do, maybe just tell him what he was going to doand leave the "important" things out.

"I'm gonna' play with my friends. You promised I could go outside and play if it wasn't going to rain and it's sunny outside, Daddy. Please?" Charlie had to beg. Charlie knew his Daddy had lots of rules. Like no talking to strangers, no playing at other friends' houses (unless he was there) the list went on. Charlie knew it had to do with the absence of his Papa. (Who was currently at another island buying goods and nessessairy needs for will and Charlie. But mostly trying to catch up on a bit of rum, he despretly needed)

"Please, please, please?" Charlie asked.

"Alright." Will sighed, putting Charlie down. "Be back in two hours, becuase guess who's coming today?" He smiled.

"I don't know Daddy, who's coming?" Charlie asked.

"Well, be back in two hours and you'll find out." Will smiled. Charlie nodded, running out the door to one of his friends waiting for him by some trees. will grunted, he had hopped that would of kept the child staying home today. Will looked around the house. It was very lonely being here by himself. He missed Jack a lot. Having Charlie did keep him occupied, but Charlie was wanting to be left alone a lot and wanting to be with friends. Will blamed himself for not being with Charlie at all times, (he had no idea the reason why Charlie was wanting to be with other people, was because will was suffocating him with love)

Will smiled, what Charlie did when he wasn't around, he had no idea.

* * *

><p>"Arg! Walk the damn plank!" a fat, red haired ginger said, pointing a wooden sword at Charlie. Charlie was on a branch (a very thick one) and was pretending to "walk the plank" Charlie smiled.<p>

"If I shall not?" Charlie smiled.

"I'll make you!" The fat ginger said. Charlie's eyes widened as he saw the fat kid tackle him; they both went falling off the branch, screaming becuase they were scared that they were going to fall and kill themselves. Thankfully Charlie's friend happened to have loose pants on and he got his belt loop caught on a root and he was holding Charlie so both were safe.

"Nice going, Josh!"Charlie yelled. "Now we're stuck!"

"Not my fault!" Josh was trying his best to hold Charlie in his arms so Charlie wouldn't fall to his death, but he noticed a choco bar in his pants pocket.

"Oh God!" He said. Josh hearing his stomach growl, due to the lack of food in his tummy. Charlie looked at Josh.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked, he thought Josh's pants were going to rip and they'd fall, but he found out it was something retared.

"I didn't eat breakfast, I'm starving!" Josh reached for the choco-bar but Charlie's eyes widened, he noticed that when Josh brought his arm closer to his pants pocket, that the belt on his pants connected to the root that was holding them, was ripping.

"Josh no!" Charlie yelled, but it was too late. Josh reached for the Choco-Bar and the two children started falling.

"I hate you!" Charlie yelled at Josh.

"I'm gonna' die! I'm gonna' die!" Josh yelled.

"This is your fault!" Charlie accused Josh. (It sort of was Josh's fault)

"I'm gonna' puke, then I'm gonna' die!" Josh cried, tears falling form his hazel eyes. Charlie did what any child would:

"DADDY!" Charlie called. He regreated having disobayed his father's rules and going over the hills deep into the forest where he shouldn't of gone. He totally regreated doing such a stupid thing! If he were going to be alive in the next few seconds, he'd never disobay his father (both of them) ever again!

* * *

><p>Will finished the last dish in the sink, he was finishing up the breakfast dishes when he realized that he didn't hear any laughters of playing going on. He would always hear his son and his friend-Joshua laughing or playing, maybe even horsing around in the ear sound distance, but not today. Will started to look outside, seeing some muddy footprints that lead over the hills where he told his son not to go alone.<p>

Will gasped, he quickly grabbed his coat and shoes and started to run to find his son,

"They must be in the woods." Will said to himself.

Will started running when he hear the ear piercing words: "DADDY!" Eco throughout the forest. Will gasped he saw his son and Josh falling! Will started running to where he found his son and his fat friend above him. Will held out his arms and caught his son. Will heard his son's cries, and started coaxing him.

"It's okay, Charlie. It's alright."

"AAAAH!" Plop! Josh landed in a patch of soft grass. Saving his life. Sighing in relief, he started opening his Choco bar (still remembering he missed breakfast) Will rolled his eyes at Josh then brouth his attention to Charlie, who looked petrified. Will sighed and kissed Charlie's cheek.

"Are you alright?" Will asked.

Charlie nodded, but Will didn't believe him. Charlie looked scared, as if he saw the Devil himself. Will looked at Charlie.

"Let's get you home. Both of you." He said. Josh then looked up.

"No! I'm staying to play!" Josh said.

"Alright, but I wan't you to head to a safer place besides in the woods." Will said. No way was he going to be responsible for Josh, Josh was rude and crude, he had no idea why his son was even friends with this boy. Josh sighed.

"Fine." Josh then started walking on a path the Will knew would lead the plump boy home. Will kissed Charlie again.

"Want to go home?" Will asked. Charlie nodded. He had enough Pirate games for one day.

* * *

><p>Will started walking home when he noticed a ship out in plain sight on the bay, he smiled. Jack was coming home early. Which meant Charlie would see his Papa once more. Charlie missed Jack a whole lot, it's been three months since he last saw his Papa, he missed him terribly.<p>

"Look, Baby, just like I promised, someone very special is coming" Will said, putting Charlie on the ground and facing him to show him the black Pearl that was coming their way.

"Papa!" Chralie smiled.

"Right, Papa's coming, how about we go inside and wait for him?" Will said.

Charlie could hardly wait, his papa was coming, and from the looks of it, really fast too! The same feeling was growing inside of Jack who was looked out his telescope at the two loving humans he saw on dry land. One of them being the offspring of himself and will the other...well, Will. The man he cherished and loved. Jack turned the Pearl so that she could have the wind on their side. Casting them faster and faster to land.

"Wait here, it'll tkae a while to convince him." Jack told Gibbs.

"Day off?" Gibbs smiled.

"Half a day." Jack said, "and stay out of me rum!"

"Aye eye, Jack!" Gibs said.

"Captian!" Jack said. "captain...Jack." He said the next time. Gibbs nodded, seeing Jack head off to land. Gibbs thought that this would take a while, Jack started huffing when he reached land as soon as he approched the door, he didn't even have to knock, Will opened it and spread open his arms and nealry killed Jack hugging him. Jack wondered how Will would be in bed after this. The thought of activities like that made Jack smile.

"Missed me?" Jack smiled.

"More than ever!" Will said. "Charlie! Come out and say hello" Will called inside the house. Will and Jack saw Charlie walk out of the house and give his Papa Jack a great big hug a five year old could give.

"I missed you so much, Papa!" Charlie smiled.

"I missed ya' as well." Jack smiled returning the hug.

"Charlie come on, let's let Papa inside." Will said, Charlie let go of his Papa and let Jack come inside.

"Papa! When you were gone, I dared my friend Josh, to eat a bug!" Charlei smiled. Felling proud that he had somthing to share with his Papa.

"Oh, what'd ye get if he did?" Jack asked.

"I got to make him eat another one." Charlie laughed. Jack had to smile at the child's life-sayings and adventures he told Jack when he wasn't there, it made Jack miserable but happy at the same time. Will could see that in Jack's eyes.

"Um...Charlie why don't you go get the present I gave you yesterday? I'm sure Papa would like to see it." Will was trying to get charlie out of the room so he could tell Jack some news he had to tell him. Charlie nodded and rushed up to his room to get the toy his daddy had made him.

* * *

><p>Charlie was looking around his room for the toy his Daddy had made him, he was getting worried, becuase he was scared that if he had lost any of his stuff, his Daddy would be angry at him for loosing his toys. Charlie started to panick, he had to show his Papa what his Daddy gave him, or his Papa wouldn't know what he was given!<p>

"Where is it?" Charlie asked himself.

Charlie was looking for a boat that looked like the Black Pearl his Papa owned.

Charlie looked in his closet, he started ragging out toys and shoes and throwing them behind him carelessley. He looked in a toy chest he had, still throwing out loads of toys and more toys it wasn't there either. Charlie began to get upset. He was frustrated that he lost somthing his Daddy worked so hard on for him, he was hungry, and he was starting to get hot and have a headach starting to come on from all the searching and running around he was doing.

"Daddy!" Charlie called.

No answer.

"Daddy!" Charlie called, this time he raced out of the room.

* * *

><p>Will let Jack kiss every inch of his soft, white face. Moaning softly in pleasure, mostly soft breaths came from Will's mouth. Jack coudln't blame the lad for being so horney. It has been a while, over three months to be exact. Will smiled and let Jack start to un-button his shirt and strock his sides with his hands, continuing to French the boy, Will heard a faint:<p>

"Daddy!"

Will tried to get up to warn Jack that Charlie might be coming, but it was too late, Charlie came in the room without knocking first and what he saw wasn't a pretty sight, he sort of saw his two Dad's under a large blanket (who happened to only have their shirts on, but thank God the child didn't know that) and they were kissing.

"AAAAAH!" Charlie screamed, he started running out of the room.

"Charlie, Charlie, hold on!" Will called after his son, while running out of the room, hiking up his pants. Jack stared at the pillows in front of him. Great just the perfect way to start out his homecoming. Jack thought.

"oh, bugger." Jack said.

* * *

><p>"So you see, Charlie...Papa and I were, um...kissing each pther...goodnight." Will siad, hoping that would throw off the boy of what actually was going to happen.<p>

"Wait, you go to bed at this time? I don't want to got to bed earlier!" Charlie thought that since his Daddy and Papa were kissing each other goodnight, that they would go to bed way earlier then they used to, Charlie feaed he would have to do the same. Not that he hated his bedtime, (which was eight o' clock) or anything, he just didn't like the fact that he had to go to bed at three in the afternoon.

"No, Charlie, you won't go to bed at three in the afternoon." Will smiled.

"oh, good." Charlie smiled. "Daddy, I couldn't find the ship you made me, you know the one that looks like Papa's." Charlie said.

Will frowned, it took him hours to make that for his son, and not even a day later he looses it, but the look on Charlie's made Will softed up. Will smiled.

"It's okay, Charlie."

That was when Jack stepped in. "You can forget all about that ship, lad. becuase I've been talkin' to ye'r dad and he agrees that you can come with me, on the Pearl, savvy?" He smiled.

Charlie gasped then smiled. "You mean it daddy?" He smiled.

Will had to look at Jack. The "please" and "puppy dog" eyes Jack was giving him and the happy face Charlie was giving him couldn't make him say 'no' Will nodded. Charlie smiled even bigger.

"When do we leave?" Charlie asked.

"Well, how 'bout today-"

"We can't leave today, Jack. I have things I need to pack and so does Charlie." Will said.

Jack sighed. "Very well," He said. "Next week, then." Jack smiled. Charlie sat in the lap of his Papa he was so happy, now he can be a real pirate! He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. <strong>

**-The Un-wanted Angel. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I am going to speed up a few years for Charlie. So Charlie is about fie or six years old now.**

**Remember: I don't own anything besides Charlie :p :) Please enjoy the story!**

**-The Un-wanted Angel**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

_Charlie sat in the lap of his Papa Jack, he was so happy, now he can be a real pirate! He thought._

Charlie could harldley get to sleep that night, after a bath he was standing shivering in his room, waiting for a pair of night clothes his Daddy was giving him.

"So, do we leave tomorrow?" He asked. "Huh, huh? Do we Daddy?" Charlie smiled. Will had to laugh at his child's excitement. Charlie had always liked seeing the ships that arrived and could be seen out on the sea, Will couldn't imagine how happy his child felt right now.

"No, Charlie, we leave in seven days." Will said.

"Aaw." Charlie said.

Will pulled out some nightclothes and approched Charlie; Helping the child in to the clothes and tucking in the child for the night. Charlie snuggled into the warm covers and looked at his Daddy, with a twinkle in his eyes his face flashed Will a pleading look for a bedtime story.

"I can read to you one chapter tonight, Charlie, then you have to go to sleep." Will said.

"Alright." Charlie said, he had hoped for more than one chapter, but he had to listen to his Daddy.

"Which chapter were we on?" Will smiled as he pulled out the big story book that said: Fairy Tales on the cover Charlie smiled as he saw the chapter and pointed to it.

"Dragons and knights." Will smiled. "That's interseting. Anyway, long, long ago. There lived a beautiful silver scaled dragon named: Crystal. Crystal lived high on a mountain top he was the protector of many jewels and rare items." Will said.

Charlie nuzzled closer to his Daddy. Will wrapped his arm around Charlie to keep him warm and closer to him.

Will continued on with the story. "Crystal was a thousand years old-"

"A thousand years old?" Charlie said.

"Aye." Will smiled. "A thousand."

"That's more that ten!" Charlie smiled. Will had to laugh at that. Charlie was a very faster learner, he could count to twenty (and then some) He could read, (but still prefered to be read to) and could do all sorts of things as child his age could.

"Anyway, The Dragon Crystal, just so happened to be the gaurd of a secret enterance to the life of happiness only brave soldiers could pass the dragon..."

* * *

><p>Jack started humming to himself as he started packing not only his bag but had a start on Charlie's knowing the boy was smaller, he was bound to slow them down just a bit, so being the nice Papa he was, he started sorting out some of the boys stuff into piles and putting them into a large trunk.<p>

"Drink up me heartys yo ho." He sang quietly.

Taking a few drinks of rum he set the bottle down. He continued to sort out some clothing of his and rearanging some papers.

"Great.." He mumbled as he went for the bottle once more but found it empty. Maybe if he could, he'd sneak out to the ship for some more run. Jack looked upstairs, the candlelight was still lit in Charlie's room, and the door was open slightly. _They're still awake, I'll be back,_ Jack thought.

And with that, Jack slipped out to door quiet as a mouse.

* * *

><p>Will smiled down at Charlie, he watched his baby boy breath softly and quietly. Charlie was sleeping soundly. Will tucked the boy in the covers a little bit tighter, as to make sure his boy would be warm at night, and kissed his forehead softly.<p>

He blew out the candle and left the room. Closing the door lightly. He stood at the door for a moment then when he was sure everything was quiet for the night, he left. Will started walking downstairs where he was sure Jack would be, but for some odd and particular reason, he wasn't.

Will began to worry only a little, he knew that Jack might have gone out to grab somthing, he was sure the Pearl had some nessessairy things for a pirate, he hoped the only thing Jack went back for wasn't rum. He hated when Jack drank, but then agian, he wasn't in charge of his life. Jack was a grown man, can do whatever he wants. Will smiled, He remembered the smile Charlie had on his face when his Papa came in the doorway. He knew Charlie hated it when Jack had to leave.

Will wondered at times what Jack was doing when he was out at sea with his crew. He wondered...

"Beleah!" Will turned around, at the sound of the loud Burp Jack had made.

"You frightened me." Will said.

"Sorry Luv." Jack smiled sadly.

"No need..." Will looked back up-stairs, Charlie was sleeping, he hoped.

"Want to...finish up what we started today?" Will asked, realizing the bonor he had between imself was growing and getting harder by the minute. Jack smiled, a horny Will was somthing he loved the most in this world (besides Charlie, The Pearl, and Rum; in that order too)

"Aye, Lets." Jack smiled, slowly wrapping his arms around Will and planting a kiss on his lips. will smiled while kissing Jack, today must have been yet another best day of his life. Jack and Will, would continue to have wonderful days, it would of lasted. They both regreated **the mistake they made**, if they could **they wished they would of done anything to have prevented it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. <strong>

**-The Un-wanted Angel. **


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! This is my first story on Fanfiction. This is really exciting!**

**I do not own anything, accept the adorable child that Jack and Will have. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Charlie! Are you ready to go?" Will hollered upstairs. Charlie was supposed to be dressed and ready to go. Today was the day they would go and live on the Pearl with Jack. Charlie was excited about all of this, but he couldn't help but feel very sad to see the home he was so used to not have well, "him" He loved this house, very much. He liked sailing on the shp with his Papa, but he liked his home too.

"Charlie?" Will called agian. Will was about to say somthing else, when he heard a soft cry come from Charlie's room. Will opened the door slightly and saw his child crying softly in the middle of the room, clutching the mini black Pearl toy (he found under his bed last night) his father made for him in his arms.

"Charlie? are you okay?" Will asked.

Charlie looked over at his Daddy and nodded. Will knew that was a lie.

"Charlie, I know you're upset, but just think today we'll be out at the sea and you'll get to be a pirate. Won't that be fun?" Will asked.

Charlie nodded, but tears were still in his eyes.

"Charlie, come here." Will opened his arms and Charlie ran to his Daddy, opening his arms as well. Will held tightly on to Charlie as Charlie weeped in to his neck. Will rubbed Charlie's back soothingly. This made Charlie feel a lot better.

"If it helps, we're taking everything." That was true, there was nothing in any of the rooms of the house, all of Will and Charlie's posessions were on the Pearl. That did make Charlie feel a little more at home Charlie held his Daddy's hand as they walked to the row boat that would take them to the Pearl. Where his Papa Jack was waiting for them.

"You like being on the Pearl, Charlie?" Charlie looked up at a pretty girl named: Annamaria She was kind to Charlie, so that made Charlie smile and answer her question.

"Yes. Very much. I'm happy I get to live with him too."

Will started looking back at the Port he raised Charlie at. A few people were waving, but that didn't bother Will. They had no idea he'd be going on a pirate's ship, he told them he'd be sailing with his son. That's part of the truth, they didn't knew he'd be a pirate. Like he was so long ago.

"Don't worry, you can always go back to visit if you had family." Annamaria said. "If you have family there, I'm sure Jack would understand."

Will looked down at Charlie.

"I've got all the family I need." He smiled. If Will would of looked in the back of the row boat, he would of noticed a box moving slightly.

* * *

><p>Jack smiled as he saw the little row boat out in the distance coming closer to The Pearl. He let go of the ship, after turning it to another member. Jack helped will and Charlie up on the ship and looked down at Charlie.<p>

"I see ye' wanted to come after all." Jack smiled.

"Papa! You know I wanted to come." Charlie laughed. Jack turned around and comanded his crew of what to do. Charlie watched in amasement of what the crew was doing, whether it be tying or untying ropes, letting the sail loose, or even getting Jack some rum (which Will didn't like). Charlie loved being a pirate, even if he couldn't do what the other pirates could.

Will looked at Jack. Jack looked so happy that Charlie and Will were on the ship. He helped Charlie get his stuff unloaded into the small room that would be charlies. It was just enough room for a dresser, his large bed, and maybe for some other things too.

"Charlie, put your clothes away." Will commanded.

"Yes Daddy." Charlie took the pile of clothing that his Daddy gave him, Will stepped out to grab the other chest that had some of Charlie other clothing inside, when Charlie had an idea come to his head. He pulled out an ulgy sweater that a lady gave him (truth was, that lady was hitting on Will so she figured to get to Will she had to get threw the child) She on purposly went out and made the itchiest, ugliest sweater Charlie had ever seen. Charlie noticed he had a window in his room.

Smiling, he took the sweater and threw it out the window. Watching the waves take the sweater away. Charlie smiled. One down, five or more to go.

* * *

><p>Will picked up the heavy chest.<p>

"Odd," He said. "Wasn't that heavy when I left the house."

Inside the chest, Josh was trying to keep quiet. It was hard to breathe in the chest but it was worth it. He felt someone pick up the chest and bring it into a room. Josh secretly snuck into the chest when no one was looking. No way was his best friend going off to be a pirate without him!

"Charlie?" That was Will! Josh thought.

"Charlie? What is in this chest?" Will asked.

"My toys." Charlie smiled.

"Well, get them unloaded and put them away, not stalling!" Will said sternly but lovingly.

"Yes, Daddy." Charlie oabyed. When Will was out of the room Charlie made his way to the chest and opened it, only to have Josh jump out on him.

"Josh?" Charlie asked. "What are you doing here?" Charlie was utterly surprised by this. Josh was supposed to be back at his port where he lived with his dad!

"My Dad told me to leave him, since my mom died, and right about then, that's where I remembered you telling me that you were leaving to become a pirate, so I hid in the trunk to come with you!" Josh smiled.

Charlie tapped at his chin.

"You know what this means right?" Charlie asked.

"No, what?" Josh asked.

"We get to be..." Charlie started, we walked closer to Josh "...Brothers."

Josh smiled. He liked the sound of that. Just then the boys started laughing and dancing around. They were happy to be friends, but brothers. Oh, that was a whole new level! Charlie started singing a song his Papa Jack taught him.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot. _  
><em>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. <em>  
><em>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho<em>..." Charlie sang.

Josh took the next line:

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack. _  
><em>Drink up me 'earties, yo<em>-"

"Joshua what are you doing here!" Came a loud yell. Both boys stopped singing and dancing and turned around to see a very mad Will Turner. Charlie gulped, how could he tell his daddy what Josh told him? He was scared his daddy wouldn't believe him.

"Josh! Explain now!" Will yelled.

"Well, you see..." Charlie started. "Josh..sort of uh...uh"

"It's my fault." Josh said. "You know how my mum was ill lately?" Josh asked. Wil nodded. He knew Josh's mother fairly well, she was a nice lady. She had fallen ill a few days ago. Will promise her that he'd keep an eye out for Josh, (even if he was sort of a brat at times)

"Well, my mum...She died three days ago." Will stood speechless.

Charlie looked at Josh. "You didn't tell me that."

"I was going to."

Will smiled sadly. He crouched down to Josh. Now he knew why Josh snuck on the ship. Charlie was Josh's only friend, it was normal he'd want to follow Charlie.

"You can stay, I just have to talk to Jack." Will said.

"Okay." Josh said. Will left the room. Feeling horrible, he wanted to kick himself for yelling at the child. Josh was Charlie's only friend (and Charlie to Josh as well) Will apporched Jack.

"Jack, I have somthing to tell you." Will said.

"What's the matter, luv?" Jack asked.

"Well, Joshua, our son's friend, snuck into a trunk and is now on the ship with us." Will said.

Jack looked at Will for a second, at first he couldn't tell wheter Will was lying or not. When Jack could clearly see Will wasn't lying, he was finally able to speak.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Jack...His mother died." Will said.

Jack looked at Will, knowing full well how Will was when it came to the "M" word. Jack sighed. Should he keep the kid, as in adopt? He had no idea. Jack smiled.

"Well, okay...He can stay as long as he's useful."

"I'll tell Charlie." Will smiled.

Josh was now a member of the Black Pearl, too bad he had no idea where they would be going. Will and Charlie had no idea either. It wasn't until Jack announced over a sudden moment was when they regreated ever going there.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Do you think I did good, Sorry if there are spelling errors, I have a crappy lap-top. <strong>

**I HAVE SO MANY HITS AND STORY ALERTS! OMG! **

**please review! **

**-The Un-Wanted Angel**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! This is my first story on Fanfiction. This is really exciting!**

**I do not own anything, accept the adorable child that Jack and Will have. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_Wheeze, Cough, Cough!_

Was heard all around the ship. Jack felt horrible, his son had a cold and was curled up in bed. Like he has been for a few days now, and it was almost frightning. He also knew that children (just like adults) fell ill once in a while, so it was bound to happen, what worried him more than anything was the constant agitation coming from Will becuase of this.

Will, would stay up for hours of the night, scared that his baby might get seriously ill in his sleep or somthing.

It was worse trying to make him sit down for a moment or so. Jack did try that, he managed to make Will stop moving for two seconds (he was counting) before a loud cough came from Charlie's room whih made Will more Paranoid.

Jack could only hope that this journey to the destination wouldn't take forever, his child did need a doctor and fast.

* * *

><p>Will was handed the tea bag from Josh and placed it in the kettle. Will sighed and streched for a moment.<p>

"Charlie's going to be fine Will, you'll see." Josh said. will smiled at Josh, sure Josh could be a pain sometimes, but he was glad the child was atleast trying to make him feel better.

"I know he will be, it's just...He's my only child, I'm just worried, that's all."

"Oh, I know what that feels like." Josh smiled.

Will noticed the kettle wheezing and took it off the hot plate he was using. He poured the tea into a cup, and set the cup on a trey. Also he put some chicken soup he made and carried the trey out of the room.

"Josh?" Will asked. "Could you put those pots in the drawar?" He asked.

"Okay." Josh smiled. He went right at work, he felt such like a pirate at the moment, he hardly even knew he was doing chores, but that's part of being a pirate too.

* * *

><p>Will walked to Charlie's room, where he could hear the loud coughs coming from his son. Will felt totally responsible for his child's health and couldn't help but feel at fault. Will opened the door slightly and put on a smile, he had to show he was brave for his child, even if it ment covering up "his" pain as well.<p>

"Charlie?" Will called out softly.

Charlie was trying to sleep in his bed, but it failed everytime, seeing his coughing kept him awake.

"I brought you somthing that will help you." Will smiled.

Charlie looked at his Daddy with tired eyes. Will felt so sorry for his baby boy. Charlie was so tired, it took forever to help him sleep. Charlie ate everything his daddy gave him, but sadly, he couldn't taste or smell. It probably smelled great, Charlie thought.

"Charlie?" Will asked. "Need help getting back to sleep?"

Charlie nodded. Will scooted over to Charlie and held him in his arms. He slowly stroked his finger's through the boy's soft, dark brown hair and hummed. Charlie, in his mind, was getting too old for things like this, but he could careless at this point. He was tired and it was helping him.

Charlie began to close his eyes when a lud, and painful cough came from his mouth. Charlie moaned in pain while Will held him tighter. He was deathly worried about his child. That's why he begged (well, not really Beg, but commanded) Jack to take him to the nearest Port to find a doctor. Will smiled at the now sleeping boy.

He was too young to be this sick, Will thought.

Charlie began to open his eyes just a bit, when Will placed his hand over them.

"Close your eyes, Charlie. Go to sleep..."

And that's just what Charlie did.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Do you think I did good, Sorry if there are spelling errors, I have a crappy lap-top. <strong>

**I HAVE SO MANY HITS AND STORY ALERTS! OMG! **

**please review! **

**-The Un-Wanted Angel**


	7. Chapter 7

**OH, I GOT REVIEWS! I KNEW THEY WERE OUT THERE! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**And to answer Erik'strueloverXXX's question the time period is just after the American War, so Geroge Washington is president at the moment. Meaning, this is after the third movie, accept Elizabeth stabbed Davy Jone's heart insted of Will. **

**MY FIRST REVIEWERS!**

_foxykitsuneyouko: _

awesome story so far still reading it but its good. i like the pairing and the m-preg is a good part.

_Erik'strueloverxxx: _

I love your story. Charlie is just so cute and Will and Jack make the most amazing parents! Just one question; what time/era is your story set in. I'm not being negative about it because your story is awsome, I'm just curious! :)

**Remember: I don't own anything besides Charlie :p :) Please enjoy the story!**

**-The Un-wanted Angel**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 <strong>

Jack smiled when he looked at his compass, right on time. They made it to the docks of some unknown port. Jack didn't care where they were, unless they were neer a good doctor, he was fine. But, he had a bad feeling about the people there. And the setting of the town, it was dark and foggy. as if it were a ghost town of some sort. The people there were pirates some were, some wern't. They gave you a look of "dis-pleasure" and rudeness.

It would be just Jack, Will and Charlie that came to the port.

Will held his son's hand tighter after getting a horrid glance from a lady, who looked at Will's son too. Jack opened the door it was fairly warm in the house, it smelled good too.

Just then a man who looked to about in his late fifties came out of a room and looked at the tree "customers"

"What do you want?" He yelled. The Doctor looked at Charlie, who was coughing hard and wheezing as he breathed.

"What's wrong with him?" The doctor asked. (More like demanded)

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me." Will asked. "My son is sick and I need to know what's wrong with him."

"You need to make an appointment!" The doctor said.

"It'll only take a second!" Will pleaded.

Jack started growing impatient, he didn't like leaving his "first-love" (AKA The Black Pearl) out on these docks where looters could be roaming these streets. Hopefully the crew wouldn't be retarded and not notice any on board.

"Fine, bring him here." Will led Charlie to a chair where the doctor told him to sit. After looking at the inside of Charlie's mouth, he looked up at Will, who looked very worried.

"He's just got a cold, nothing some medication can do to stop it." The dotcor handed Will a bright bottle with some clear liquid inside.

"Give him about a little tonight, then some in the morning, he'll be fine after that." The doctor snarled.

"Thank you." Will said. "How much to I owe you?"

"Whatever you got at this point, I don't care, I'm leaving." The doctor yelled. Will handed him five shillings from his pocket, put the bottle in his pocket and left the house with Jack and Charlie. They were given stares and looks of hatrid as they walked back to the ship.

"That place frightened me..." Will heard charlie say. Jack looked down at Charlie and smiled.

"Now, now...We coudln't judge places like that, who knows there might of been someone friendly there."

_"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" _Was heard from someone unknown in the distance, as was the sound of a gunshot and a lady's scream.

"Let's go, come, come." Jack hurried Charlie into the boat. Will looked at the bottle, was he really going to give his child somthing he had never heard of? He had to, he didn't want his baby to suffer anymore. So when Will was tucking Charlie into bed after a warm bath, he pured some of the clear liquid onto a spoon.

"Here Charlie, this is what the doctor said you should have." Will said.

Charlie looked at the liquid.

"I don't know, Daddy." Charlie wheezed.

"Please, Charlie. I don't want to force you." Will said. Charlie sighed and opened his mouth, Will put the spoon in Charlie's mouth and pulled it out, he watched Charlie gulp it down and qince in pain as the coldness from the medicine came in contact with his tender throut.

"It'll be okay, Baby." Will said, rubbing Charlie's back soothingly.

"It better..." Charlie said, then he snuggled down into the covers to go to sleep. Will smiled and kissed Charlie's forehead. Then an idea came to will's mind.

"Charlie?" Will asked.

"Hm?" Charlie asked not opening his eyes.

"Want a bedtime story?" Will smiled, remembering that's what Charlie loved best in the whole wide world. Charlie nodded, opening his eyes and looking at his daddy. Will smiled and moved over to Charlie, in the small nightstand beside him, he pulled out the book that Charlie loved dearly.

"Just one chapter tonight, okay?" Will said. Charlie nodded.

"Alright, chapter ten: pirates." Will smiled, looking down at Charlie who looked sleepy already.

"Once there lived a happy pirated named Captain Candy." Will started. "Captain candy was the leader of the candy-hunters..."

Charlie smiled, he dreamed of being captain of his own ship one day. He couldn't wait to grow up.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. <strong>

**-The Un-wanted Angel. **


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! This is my first story on Fanfiction. This is really exciting!**

**I do not own anything, accept the adorable child that Jack and Will have. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 <strong>

Will was relieved that Charlie felt better in no time. The child was back to smiling and laughing as he once did before he got so sick. They had to stop at the next port to grab supplies that were badly needed. It was a small port, it welcomed anyone from pirates of Englishmen. Charlie loved seeing all the neat and "sparkly" things they had to offer.

"Charlie, stay close to me, I don't want to loose you." Will said.

"Okay, Daddy." With that, Charlie clutched on to Will's hand. He recieved a snicker from Josh, but stuck out his foot and made the fat boy fall on his face. Charlie smiled at that.

Charlie looked around and saw other families that walked with their children close by their parents. He wondered about somthiing.

"Daddy?" Charlie asked.

"yes?" Will said, looking down at Charlie.

"How come I don't have any brothers or sisters?" Charlie asked. Will felt a knot tie up in his gut and his mouth became dry. How could he explain this to his child? He wondered.

"Well, honey, Papa and I...Only wanted one child." Will tried. "And we got you, and I'm happy becuase of it." Will smiled at his child. Charlie didn't really quite get his answer, he just has another question becuase of the answer he was given.

"Well, if I ask for one, could you give me a brother or sister? I'll be good!" Charlie pleaded. Will wanted to make Charlie's request come true with a burning passion. But, as the doctor told him five years ago, he couldn't have anymore children. Charlie was a miracle and apparently, he wouldn't be able to have any brothers or sisters. Will sighed.

"Charlie, I'll tell you when you're older alright?" Will felt terrible seeing the sad look on his child's face. He wanted to kick himself for some odd reason.

"Oi! Lookie' ere'" Will pointed to Jack for Charlie. Jack held a small bundle in his arms, it was moving. Will wondered what Jack could of possibly had in his arms. Will found out soon enough when the "creature" licked Charlie's face.

"A puppy!" Charlie smiled.

Out of the light yellow blanket popped a baby Beagle puppy. Charlie smiled with delight as Jack handed him the dog. The puppy continued to lick at Charlie's face. Jack smiled, he coudln't of helped but over-hear the conversation Will and Charlie were having, so to draw the boy away from the "HOW-COME-I-DON'T-HAVE-A-BROTHER-OR-SISTER?" question, he snuck away from the group and stole-Bougth a puppy.

"It's so cute!" Charlie smiled.

"It's your's if you want im'" Jack smiled.

Will liked it that Jack went out and got Charlie a dog, but somthing crossed his mind.

"Jack, I thought you only had a few coins on you where on Earth did you get this dog?" Will asked.

Right at that moment, a man yelled and pointed at the crew and Jack.

"Thief! He's a thief!" The man yelled.

"Run!" Jack said, in a quiet and terrified voice.

* * *

><p>On the ship, Charlie was on the floor of the deck playing tug of war with a sock with his puppy and Josh. Josh, Charlie and the puppy were on a bright green blanket, so they woudln't get splinters in their knees. Josh was laughing and telling Charlie jokes when he heard his stomach growl.<p>

"_Excuse-z moi_, but this... _Captain_" Josh streched and emphesized on the word Captain while streching his arms in the air.

"Needs somthing ta' eat. I'll be right back." Charlie rolled his eyes. He continued playing with the dog until somthing fell from the sky and started bouncing on the ground. It was a ball. Charlie looked around to see where the ball came from, finding nothing but blue sky he tossed the ball around for the puppy to catch.

"You need a name." Charlie said. "I will name you...Thief." Charlie smiled. Charlie had no idea what Thief, but it was what the man was hollering back at the Port, so that must be the dog's name. The begal barked happly at the name Charlie had given him. Charlie chuckled and threw the ball but it hopped a few times on the deck and bounced off the skip. Charlie groaned in shame but found that the puppy did not understand that there was water all around them and hopped on the ledge of the ship.

"Thief!" Charlie called. Charlie feared that Thief would jump off the ship, fearing himself that if he got too close that he too would fall over, Charlie had been told countless times by his Daddy to never, ever get neer the railing of the ship. Charlie ran to the dog forgetting that the blanket was on the deck of the ship, he started sliding on the ship.

"AAAAH!" Charlie screamed, as he went sliding on the ship he ran smack dab into the railing and fell over, landing into the water. Charlie was taken by the movement of the waves crashing into his face, preventing him from seeing or breathing. Charlie had kicked as hard as he could to get back at the surface and when he did he took in a breath and was greated by another wave crashing into his face.

"Daddy!" Charlie managed to choke out.

Charlie was swirling around in the water, trying to get above water so he could breathe but found his arms and legs getting tired, he closed his eyes, he didn't feel the strang hands of his Daddy grab ahold of him and bring him above water.

"Send down a line!" Will hollered.

A crew member did just that and Will held on to his baby boy as the line was being casted to them. When he was being pulled up on to the Pearl, Will tried not to cry. That might of been the scariest moment he had in his entire life time at this point.

Jack approched Will when Will was on the deck.

"What 'appened?" Jack asked.

"He fell off the ship Jack!" Will was near tears and Jack could plainly see that. He looked at his child, who was shivvering, unconcious, and in need of some dry clothes. Jack felt horrible, he coudln't help but feel that this were all his fault. Jack helped Will bring Charlie to his room and tuck him into his bed.

"Jack..." Will started. "I...I"

Will couldn't come up with the words to describe how scared he was and still is. He almost lost his boy, his only child! Will felt scared and accountable for this mishap that happened just this moment. Will looked at the pale and shivvering boy.

_It is my fault! This is my child, I should of watched him better! _Will thought.

"This wouldn't have happened if I were watching him!" Will sobbed. Jack sighed and held on to Will, he kissed a few tears away while rubbing his shaking back.

"It's okay, luv. He's fine, see? He's sleeping." Jack pointed out. "He's alright...He's okay." Those tow word were the only thing that kept Will from beating himself at the moment.

"Jack...That's my baby boy, if anything would of happened to him, I would want to kill myself!" Will sobbed. Jack closed his eyes, a dead Will was somthing he didn't want to ever think of. Will and Jack sat in silence for a moment until they heard a cough and Will looked up from his shoes, still with teary eyes but smile, Charlie was sitting upright and rubbing his eyes.

"Papa? Daddy?" Charlie asked.

"Oh thank God!" Will smiled. Jack felt like hugging the lad when Mr. Gibbs had to ruin the moment.

"Captin'!" Gibbs yelled. "A ship!"

Jack turned to Charlie, ruffled his hair and promised to come back. Charlie nodded, as much as he wanted to see the other ship, he had to stay in bed by his Daddy's orders.

"Oh, Charlie, I feared I almost lost you..." Will nearly sobbed. Charlie was dumbstruck that his father was crying! Charlie started crying as well, (his child brain was telling him somthing was wrong, and he had to cry, not becuase of the pain in his head he was now feeling, but the confusion he was going through)

"Daddy.." Charlie wimpered. Right there, Will wrapped his arms around his precious baby boy and never wanted to let go.

"Daddy...Why are you crying?" Charlie asked.

"Becuase I was scared, Charlie." Will said, honestly. "I was scared that I was going to loose you..."

"I'm sorry, Daddy, It was an accident, I thought I could save Theif, but I wound up falling off the ship. I am very, very, very sorry, Daddy." Charlie sobbed really loud. Will smiled, tears still streeming down his face, but he wipped away Charlie's tears that were coming from his large, brown eyes.

"Charlie, it's okay...It's over now." Will said. "I suggest you stay in bed, you need rest after today."

"Okay, Daddy." Charlie said, allowing Will to tuck him in and give him a kiss. Will closed some curtins that were letting in some sunshine. When Will saw that Charlie was dozing off, Will took this time to leave his son's room and go see what type of "ship" Jack just HAD to see. At that moment, Will wished he would of never left his son's side. For he was face to face with a very, angry captain of the Fly Duchman, no one else but Elizabeth Swann.

"Er...Hello, Elizabeth." Will smiled.

Elizabeth wasn't happy at all. She wanted revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>I HAVE SO MANY HITS, FAVES ADDED AND STORY ALERTS! OMG! <strong>

**please review! I need them, please!**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything, accept the adorable child that Jack and Will have. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 <strong>

"Er...can I help you?" Will asked. Elizabeth was in no mood for any games. She was severly pissed off at the moment. She sacraficed her freedom, her life for him. And now, the man she had hoped to marry and love her whole life had the balls to ask her if she needed "help". Elizabeth grit her teeth.

"Get out of my way." She snarled.

Will noticed she was walking to...Charlie's room. Will, doing what any parent would, stood in front of Elizabeth, blocking the door where Charlie was sleeping.

"What do you want?" He asked, this time more sternly. Jack walked up right beside Will, wondering himself what Elizabeth was doing.

"You OWE me." She snarled. "I gave up my freedom for you." She said. "I thought you loved me, insted I find out that you loved that pirate!" She pointed at Jack.

"More than a Pirate...a captain." Jack smiled. No one really listened.

"You said wedding vows right after you dumped me, with Jack! You were fighting davy Jones, he was about to kill you, until I got to the heart first, and I gave up my freedom, to be captain of a ship, I never wanted to be! You OWE me everything you TOOK from me. A husband, a home... including a child."

Right when Elizabeth said "child" was when Will reacted.

"No! This is my child, I carried and brought into this world! He is mine!" Will screamed.

Elizabeth smiled, coyly. She shook her head.

"I really didn't want to scare him." She said. Just then, there was a clicking sound (which was the sound of the door being locked) then of glass breaking. Followed by a scream.

"Charlie!" Will yelled. Jack took out his sword and managed to bust the hindges off the wooden door but he was too late, Charlie was being carried out of his bed (against his will) and being thrown into a row boat.

"Charlie!" Will called.

"Sorry, Will" Will turned to Elizabeth. "I did like you...Maybe this child and ease my pain." Elizabeth turned her attention to another boy, Josh.

"I'll take the fat one too." She smiled, snapping her fingers and then a ghust of wind came, braking glass and the back half of the Pearl. Just then, Josh was missing, as if he was magically disappeared. Will felt, for the first time in his life, like hitting her. He was against hitting wemon, but this woman, the woman he once long ago called her his "lover" had just stolen his child! Just then, as if by magic, a wave came and soaked the crw, Will and Jack. Will and Jack stood up once they were able to, they were going to get their child, but found Elizabeth to have vanished.

Will looked at the large part of the ship (that was pretty much gone) Jack cursed Elizabeth for not only stealing his son, but ruining his ship.

"Charlie!" Will called out, nothing. No ship, not Elizabeth, no Charlie. as if they had all vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p>Charlie was scared. He awoke from conciousness, (from being blown to the head by a glass bottle) and found himself in a large bed with red, silk sheets and fluffy pilliows. Charlie began to close his eyes, he thought he were dreaming until a Lady approched him from sitting in a chair by some candlelight and books.<p>

_She' s pretty_, he thought. Charlie began to feel scared.

"Don't fret, Dear Child." Elizabeth smiled. "You're safe now."

"Safe?" Charlie asked. Charlie began to feel scared. He wanted his Daddy and Papa. They would make him feel a whole lot better. Charlie cleared his mouth and spoke:

"I want my Papa and Daddy." He said. Elizabeth smiled at this.

"No...You are mine now." She said in a lusty and hushed tone a mother might give a child.

"No..." Charlie said. "No! I want Daddy!" Charlie cried. "I want Papa!" Elizabeth clamped her ears shut to block out _Her son's _cries. After two minutes of his screaming, hshe couldn't take it anymore, with razor sharp fingernails, she slapped _Her child. _Charlie was taken back at this, he patted his cheek with his fingertips, feeling the blood and looking at it on his fingers, he had never been fslapped before. Never.

Elizabeth panted hard. She looked at the wide-eyed and scared child. She smiled, _Her son _needed to know the rules she would give him and rule number one: **never mentioning those bloody pirates. **Elizabeth sat next to the child, who tried scooting away from her. Elizabeth didn't care, she wrapped her arms around the child and whispered in his ear:

"You would have been...Should have been mine. And now you are. Listen to _you mother_..." Charlie became confused. He had his daddies! He wanted them! not this crazy lady Charlie began to sob. He wanted his daddies so much. Charlie was kissed on the head by Elizabeth, before she walked out of the room, locking the door as she went.

Charlie had tried to escape, but nothing worked when he gave up (which was after twenty or so minutes, which seems like days to a five year old) he started to cry. He wanted his Daddy to wipe away the tears and whisper lovely things in his ears. He wanted his Papa to take him on the deck so they could see the stars again. Charlie sniffed as he cuddled into the red silk sheets.

"Daddy~" Charlie cried. "Papa..."

* * *

><p>"Lemmie go! I'm a damn pirate!" Josh swung his wooden sword back and forth as a pirate held him by the colar of his shirt.<p>

"Take that, and that and that!" Josh wasn't even looking, he was just swinging his sword around with his eyes closed, not even noticing he wasn't even hitting the pirate.

Elizabeth noticed her crew and the boy and walked to where everyone stood in a large circle, laughing at Josh.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Another boy we found on deck, my Captain." A crew member smiled. Elizabeth was puzzled, she thought Will and Jack only had ONE child, not two, oh well. One is better than nothing. But this child didn't look a thing like Will or Jack, he was a red haired, fat freckled ginger boy. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, telling a crew member to put him with _Her other son._

Elizabeth smiled, until she gazed out into the horizen and noticed a ship...a ship with black sails.

* * *

><p><strong>I HAVE SO MANY HITS, FAVES ADDED AND STORY ALERTS! OMG! <strong>

**please review! I need them, please!**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own anything, accept the adorable child that Jack and Will have. **

**Sorry it took me so long to up-date (My bad) **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 <strong>

"Get ready to fight!" Elizabeth screamed. The crew members went into positions and grabbed their swords, knives, and guns. Loading the cannons and pulling out throwable gernades. No way was Will taking back _her child. _Charlie (and now Joshua) were her's. The pearl was having the wind on their side, fumming, (at both reasons for the Pearl was almost wrecked and his child was kidnapped) Jack bit his lip, sword by his side, and guns with knives in his pocket. Will slowly put the pocket knife his father gave him in his boot and had a gun ready in his hand.

"I'm coming baby..." Will whispered to himself. He could only imagine how Carlie (and Josh) must feel at the moment.

"Here we go." Jack said.

"Fie!" Elizabeth screamed, just then, a cannon ball went smack bad in to the Pearl's side. Pirates from both ships started leaping and swinging onto the Pearl and the Duchman. Charlie and Josh, who were still in the room, were terrified and amazed on how they could hear fighting going on outside their room. Charlie thought this as an oppurtunity, he started banging on the door until the latches came off, with some help from Josh, they managed to bust the door down, only to see Pirates! Lots and Lots of Pirates fighting! Josh loved the sight of this, as did Charlie but they had to get off the ship!

"This way!" Charlie whispered to Josh. Josh followed Charlie's command, Charlie gripped on to a rope that would be great for swinging to the Pearl. Charlie gripped it and pulled down, it was tight, he handed it to Josh.

"You go first." Charlie said. Josh held tightly on to the rope and swung to the Pearl.

Will started fighting with Elizabeth, never in his life had he imagined he'd be fighting with a former lover. But then again, she had used him for countless reasons and broke hi heart, so he had no trouble ighting her. Will had managed to pin her up to the side of the ship.

"Where is my son!" He yelled. "And his friend!"

"They're mine! And you know that!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Charlie is mine, I bage birth to him, nursed him and are now raising him! He's mine!" Will screamed, he pushed her down to the floor and aimed a gun at her, Elizabeth and Will knew that Elizabeth couldn't die, for her heart had to be stabbed, but she could be severly injured and will thought best at making her suffer for what she did.

"Where is he?" He yelled.

Elizabeth smiled she had noticed charlie trying to escae, taking out her gun, she aimed it at him and fired.

"AAAAAH!" A scream came the severly loud cried.

"Charlie!" Will screamed.

* * *

><p>Jack started searching Elizabeth's ship for his son. Both searching and fighting made him angry on how he wasn't finding his child. Charlie wasn't downstairs, he wasn't on the top deck, nor was he in the cabin's room.<p>

"Where is he?" Jack asked himself. after taking some rum from Elizabeth's rum storage, he noticed his lovely Will fighting with Elizabeth, he looked around and found Charlie! The lad was going to swing to the Pearl! Jack was happy at his son's smart thinking, until he heard a gun fire and his son fell to the deck of the ship.

"Charlie!" Will screamed.

Jack looked and noticed Elizabeth was the one who shot him...Who shot his baby boy. Jack felt petrified, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. He did the first thing he thought of doing, he dropped the rum, letting it crash and pour everywhere and ran to pick up his crying and screaming child, taking the rope, he swung to the Pearl.

Will found a rope and did the same, he didn't look back at Elizabeth, but if he had, he would of seen her smile.

"I'll be back, Will. When I do, he's mine: permantley." She vowed.

* * *

><p>Jack sat outside the room that wasn't damaged. The room where is son was crying his eyes out in pain. Jack felt horrible. He wanted to drink his pain away and forget that all this had happened to his son, to his ship. Thinking of doing just that, Jack noticed Josh coming out of the room.<p>

"How is he?" Jack asked.

"Charlie's not doing so good." Josh sighed.

"Tis al'right, gonna' be okay." Jack tried to say. But deep inside, he couldn't tell if it was or not. That was HIS baby. Sure he was a lad and all, but did the bitch have to go and shoot the lad? Jack grit his teeth in anger, he'd kill Elizabeth with his bare hands.

Josh started sniffing, Jack had to calm down a bit, he put his hand on Josh's shoulder.

"We're gonna' be okay, Lad." Jack smiled.

The little reasurance made Josh smile too.

* * *

><p>"No, no Daddy! It hurts!" Charlie cried, Will had managed to get the bullet out of Charlie's side, and now he was trying to put on some peroxide, or somthing that would heal Charlie. Will was frantically doing it too, he had to be carful, but his Baby's life was at hand!<p>

"I know Charlie...I pormise you, you will be fine when it's all over." Will said, not knowing if that were the truth or not. Charlie nodded. Will handed him a soft blue blanket he had given to Charlie when he was a small babe. Charlie took it, and closed his eyes. It stung, a whole lot and Charlie did cry, but the important thing was: It was OVER!

Will took in a deep breath as he laid his child in the small bed. Charlie was fast asleep. The medicine must have had a toxin inside that was linked to: dwrousiness. Stroking the child's soft, hair he smiled. His baby was back, that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>please review! I need them, please!<strong>

**-The Un-Wanted Angel**


	11. Chapter 11

**Remember: I don't own anything besides Charlie :p :) Please enjoy the story!**

**-The Un-wanted Angel**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 <strong>

"I'm bored" Josh sighed. He and Charlie were both on the deck, sitting side-by-side, with nothing to do. Charlie had offered to held his Daddy help with laundry today, but Will was scared that Charlie might cut his fingers off on the sharp edges of the wash board. And his Papa Jack was steering the ship to their next destination (in which Charlie had no idea where).

"Mee too" Charlie agreed. There was nothing to do and everyone was busy.

What was a four year old to do? Charlie started playing with a wiggly tooth that he had for a while now, he just didn't tell his Daddy or Papa. Just then, Charlie pushed a lottle too hard, he accidently popped it out and it handed in his hand. A few blood drops as well, but there it was! His tooth!

"Josh!" Charlie cried. Josh turned his head and saw Charlie's tooth in his hand. Josh smiled. But still felt sad.

"Aw, you get a shilling! No fair!" Josh pouted.

Charlie was confused. "Why?" He asked.

"When you loose a tooth, and put it under your pillow, you get a shilling, from the the tooth fairy." Josh said. "She comes in when you're sleeping and puts it under your pillow at night. I've had one before, but I accidently ate it."

Josh blushed, that was half the truth and half a lie. He "Accidently" ate his tooth.

Charlie smiled! A shilling, a whole shilling to himself! He started to giggle, then he wanted to tell everyone. He got up and ran to his Daddy, who was on the upper part of the Pearl doing laundry. Will scrubbed and scrubbed, until he managed to get the dirt out of his baby's clothes.

"How can a four year old get so dirty?" He asked himself.

Just then, Will heard footsteps.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Charlie cried. Will immediately turned around. "What's wrong, Charlie?" Will asked. "Are you hurt?" Charlie rolled his eyes, ever since he was kidnapped by that "weird lady" (in his sperpective) all his Daddy wondered was if he was hurt or not.

"Lookie!" Charlie opened his mouth and revealed his tooth in his hand. The tooth missing was one of his two front teeth. Will smiled. He looked at the tooth in Charlie's hand as well. Grabbing a dry towel and putting it to Charlie's mouth (to stop the bleeding from the absent tooth) he started to cry.

"Daddy?" Charlie asked. "Did I do somthing wrong?" Charlie was scared that he did somthing wrong in pulling his tooth out. He didn't want to get in trouble.

"No," Will said. "I'm just happy. My babys growing up."

Charlie frowned. "not a baby."

"You're my baby, forever and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever," Will picked up Charlie and started to swing him around while continuing saying: "And ever" making Charlie laugh. Charlie was so excited for that night, it seemed as the day and afternoon dragged on and on to the lad.

Right after he had a bath it was about time for Charlie to get some rest.

Charlie placed the tooth under his pillow, after kissing his Daddy goodnight, he waited...And waited...And waited. It seemed like hours to the boy, although it was barly ten minutes. While waiting to fall asleep, he wondered, what did the fairy look like?

Charlie decided that maybe...he could catch the tooth fairly. As quietly as he could. He managed to creek open his door just a bit, he started to pour some of the slippery shampoo his Daddy puts in his hair when he takes a bath. That ought to make the Tooth Fairy slip, Charlie thought.

"But what if it's not enough?" Charlie wondered. Grabbing a few of his toys, he lined them up in various positions and areas. So that way, the Tooth Fair could trip over them. He also grabbed a blanket and a hair brush abd held it tightly against his chest. He'd catch the fairy. Even if it ment putting up a fight.

Jack Sparrow smiled seeing the retired blacksmith laying on his bed, with nothing on then a long shirt, that barley covered his thighs, his long, slender thighs. Will gained hips when he was pregnant with Charlie, giving him a womanly figure. Though Will resented this, this was the kind of thing that turned Jack on.

"Your eyes must burn, you have yet to blink" Will smiled, sedusivley.

Jack smiled back "Can't help it, luv, ye look too...em...perfect."

"imprefect?" Will nearly yelled.

"No, I just had trouble finding the right word to describe you...you're so lovely." Jack smiled, he walked over to Will and started lightly kissing his cheek. Will smiled, he placed two of his hands around Jack and closed his eyes, letting Jack to continue on with what he was doing.

Then, he remebered somthing.

"Jack, Charlie lost a tooth today." Will said, pushing Jack off of him.

"I know I saw, mate." Jack tried to go back to kissing Will. But Will resented.

"you have to put a shilling under his pillow, please?" Will asked. "I'll be waiting" He whispered in Jack ear. That got Jack moving, he put a shilling into his pocket and made his way to the lad's room. Passing the dog-Thief he had boughten (well, he stole it) for Chalrie.

Jack opened the door, he was still slightly drunk from this morning and started to slip in the gooy stuff that was on the floor.

"AAAH!" Jack yelled. Falling to the floor, he didn't notice the floor was extra slippery, he tried to grab for somthing to hold himself up, but being slightly drunk at the moment that was impossible. Jack went flying into the room, also sliding on some toys that were set up in a way that he slamed into the side of the wall.

"I got you!" Charlie yelled, jumping out of bed, he noticed his trap worked, he also saw the blue blanket that fell over Jack, but Charlie had no idea that was Jack.

"Give me them back! I want my money and my tooth!" Charlie started beating the "tooth fairy" with his hairbrush he only stopped when Jack managed to get the blanket off, but even then, Charlie managed to give Jack a good hit in the face.

"Papa!" Charlie cried. He knew he was in trouble now. Jack was about to blow up at the boy, maybe even strike him but he held back as soon as he already saw tears in his child's eyes.

"papa?" Charlie cried. "What are you doing?"

"Well I was about to-" Jack closed his mouth when he realized that Charlie just lost his first tooth and needed this Childhood memory of believing in somthing. Charlie was all ears.

"What?" He asked again.

"n-nothing. Now what are ye' doin' out o' bed!" Jack demanded.

"I was going to capture the tooth fairy." Charlie admitted. "I wanted to see if she was real."

Jack sighed, well he was a lad with an active imagination. What was there to blame him for? Plus the lad did set up a good trap which made Jack smile. Jack looked up at his only child, (the only one he was ever going to have, biologically speaking) He smiled and sighed once more.

"Charlie, the Tooth fairy, does in fact exsist. Wanna' know how?" Jack asked.

"How?" Charlie asked, with big chocolate-brown questioning eyes.

"I've seen 'er" Jack smiled. "And look!"

Jack managed to slip the Shilling under Charlie's pillow while he wasn't looking. Charlie looked back at Jack. Charlie told him that nothing was there. Jack smiled and told Charlie to look under his pillow.

When Charlie lifted up his pillow, there was the one shilling! Charlie smiled, his eyes went wide in amazement. He couldn't believe what had just happened! The tooth fairy! It is real! He thought.

"Papa! look!" Charlie smiled.

"Aye! That's interesting, now...I need a lad to be in bed for tomorrow." Jack then lifted the boy into his small bed, Charlie smiled at Jack, kissing him goodnight and falling straight to sleep. Jack smiled, though he was disapointed that he had to "cancle" his plans tonight with Will, Charlie's plan was a pain in the ass, quite literatly.

* * *

><p>Smiling his toothy (accept for a missing one of course) Charlie never felt so happy in his life. He was so excited that the Tooth Fairy had came to him last night, right under his nose too! He was excited and couldn't wait until she came again. That got Charlie thinking, how could he make the Tooth Fairy come again?<p>

He had to loose a tooth. That was the only way.

He started to wiggle each and every other tooth in his mouth, but none had even the slightist wiggle. Charlie sighed. Then he remembered somthing. A few weeks ago when the crew had stopped at a port to gather supplies, he rememberes a crew member bring up ice and a special fork that went with it. He remembered watching the man chip and beat at the ice.

Maybe he could do that with his tooth.

Charlie started searching around for a hammer of some sort. Then he remembered the set his Daddy had. Running to his Parent's bedroom he saw a suitcase and remembered it was the one that had his Daddy's equitment. Searching until he found a hammer of some sort he ran to his room, he was sure he wasn't noticed at all.

Smiling he walked over to a mirror, he lifted up the hammer and heard a scream.

"CHARLIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" It was his Daddy.

Will was horrified, he was about to witness his son almost bash out his little teeth, thankfully he reached him in time. Charlie was speechless, he was scared that if he told his daddy the truth about trying to knock his own teeth out, that maybe his Daddy and Papa might get angry and send him to that lady. The lady that kidnapped him .

Charlie started shaking and trembling with fear, until he dropped the hammer and started backing away slowly. Will walked over and picked up the hammer, he noticed how quickly his son back away from him.

"Charlie?" Will asked. Charlie was pale.

"Charlie, tell me why were you trying to hurt yourself?" If it was any feeling Will was feeling at the moment, it was fear. He was scared that his son had tried to hurt himself, was it somthing he did?

Charlie only started having tears run down his cheek. His face began to bluch and he started sniffing.

"Charlie...please talk to me." Will comforted. Charlie looked up at his Daddy, he noticed how hurt and sad he looked. He saw Will open his arms slightly and in an instant, Charlie bolted for them.

"I-I...I...I wanted to loose a tooth." Charlie admitted. "I wanted to see the Tooth Fairy, becuase last time, i didn't see her."

Will sighed. Holding his child tightly. He noticed how much older his son really was, In Will's mind he realized that Charlie couldn't be five years old already.

"Charlie, you have to understand. The Tooth Fairy will only let grown ups see her." Will smiled. He started to speek again. "The Tooth Fairy turns invisible so only adluts can see her."

Charlie smiled. "Daddy...Are you going to send me to that mean lady that took me? Becuase I did this?" he asked.

"Charlie, no!" Will was shocked at this. "I would never, EVER send ou to that Lady, he hurt you and took you away from me. Don't ever think that I would ever even think about sending you to that nasty lady"

Charlie nodded, burying his head into his father's neck. Will sighed. Then looked out the neerby window. It was nearly sunset. Charlie was to go to sleep soon. Will picked up Charlie and started humming to the child. Charlie's eye's started to close, slowly but after a while they were closed.

Will smiled, kissing Charlie on his forhead and tucking him into his bed.

"Sweet dreams, my miracle." Will smiled. Will then started winding up a small music box, it wasn't in the shape of a box, it was actually an oval, it had a picture of Jack, Will and Charlie for a cover but inside you could see the the grears moving to make the music.

The song played _Hush Little baby_. Will heard Charlie's soft breathing and smiled. He had given birth to somthing so precious and filled with innocents. Somthing so pure was in his life. He wanted to hold on to his baby forever. But, he knew one day Charlie would grow up. Have a ship of his own, find a girl (or boy) and have a family someday.

Will felt horrible that he couldn't have any more children, but her had Charlie, and Jack those two things were the only people that kept him living.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. <strong>

**-The Un-wanted Angel. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own anything, accept the adorable child that Jack and Will have. **

**Enjoy :) and please, please review I need them. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 <strong>

"Daddy? Do we have to stay on the ship?" Charlie asked. Will and Jack were heading into Tortuga and it seemed to be "happy hour" at the moment, people were drunk, fights, and booze were everywhere. This was NOT the environment Will wanted Charlie going to.

Will nodded. "Charlie, you are to stay on the ship. If you leave you will be in big trouble" Will reminded Charlie. Charlie nodded. But even though he listened to his Daddy, playing "Pirates" for three hours got boring, pretty soon Josh and Charlie were thinking of things to do.

"I wonder what they're doing to take so long?" Charlie wondered.

"Probably eating ice cream" Josh moaned as he flet his tummy growl. "If so, I'm gonna' kick some arse!" (Josh made it to sounds "piraty" if he made the word: Ass, sound more Scottish) Charlie rolled his eyes, though he himself was starting to feel a bit hungry himself.

Charlie looked out to the doks, he could see people bringing rum, drunk people (Charlie thought they were "playing" or "horsing around" when really they were piss-ass drunk) and food. Food! Charlie's mouth watered seeing the and almost smelling the food that was being brought around. Food, mouth watering, hot and cold food. Charlie almsot fell of the side of the ship, when he caught himself.

"I'm so hungry!" Charlie moaned. Clutching his belly. "Oh, When are Daddy and Papa coming home?" Charlie asked to himself out loud.

* * *

><p>Will started to shift side-to-side. Feeling anxious and worried. Charlie and Josh were alone on the Pearl. No matter how bad he wanted to take his son (and his fat friend) with him, he knew this was no place for a four-year-old. With everyone drinking and messing around, Charlie was bound to get hurt, or worse!<p>

"Al'right, Jack, what are we here for?" Will asked Jack, quietly.

"HM? Oh, well luv, I've been thinkin' and ye have ta' 'ear me out. Luv, I wanna' find a special treasure, one that can cure any illness you can have." Jack commented. Now Will was all ears. A treasure that can cure any illness? That would make him a lot less tense on the Pearl, worrying about if Charlie was going to get either sick or hurt again. (After having a serious cold and being shot at, Will had been even more terrified at what might happen to Charlie.)

"What's this treasure called?" Will asked.

"Dunno." Jack said. "Has many a names. And has many hidin' places, luv, donno which one" Jack smiled at that, leaving Will cocking an eye-brow. Will sighed and watched Jack make arrangement with another pirate. Jack had finally gotten what he needed when he noticed-

"Rum!" Jack smiled, he nearly danced over to the rum that was aligned with other various bottles. Will shouted to Jack for him not to take forever and to come on. When Jack waved him off, telling him to go ahead, Will took it. He had to get back to the Pearl.

"The poor lads must be starving." Will thought. Remembering he hadn't made anything for the kids to eat. Will quickly walked, almost ran back to the pearl. He noticed a line of people dancing in front of him, then it tunred into a crowd.

Will sighed, this was going to take a while.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure Daddy won't be mad?" Charlie asked. Josh rasberried him. Josh made a snide comment then:<p>

"You won't see daylight, till you're Da' hit menapause"

Charlie glared then curled up his hands. He wanted to punch his friend in the nose for that rude comment he made about his Daddy, but then again he wondered what "menapause" even was.

"Shut up!" Charlie yelled. The two of them then went on their plan. To get food. Charlie and Josh (almost failed) in leaving the Pearl. They held hands while walking threw the streets, they smilled booze, heard guns firing, music, and swares.

"This is the life!" Josh smiled.

"I guess." Charlie muttered. He still had food on his mind, then the sights of a cart filled with delicious, mouth-wattering fruits came to their small huge eyes. Charlie instantly dove for the ripe-red strawberry he sad. Josh took two or three mangos and shoved them into his mouth at once. Both were starving and both nearly took out the entire crate.

"That was yummy" Josh said, rubbing his tummy.

"Huh-uh" Charlie nodded and agreed.

Just then, Charlie started walking back to the Pearl, but Josh held his arm back, stopping him. Charlie turned around and noticed what Josh had in his hands. It was...rum. Charlie often wondered what Rum tasted like, he once asked his Papa Jack but all he got was a surprised look and the answer: "no". It was a big mistake asking his Daddy. Will nearly went bonkers when Charlie asked what the taste of booze was. Will gave Charlie a long and boring lecture on how Charlie woulnd't be able to drink "Papa's drinks" until he was at least eighteen. And how he wasn't allowed to go neer rum the list went on.

But now, now was his time.

"I'm only taking a sip" Charlie said.

Josh nodded, and handed Charlie the rum. With quiviring lips, Charlie pressed the cold bottle to them, as he was about to sip a scream came to the Tortuga port.

"CHARLIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Charlie turned around and saw a very, very angry William Turner.

* * *

><p><strong>please review! I need them, please! I know the Traffic thingy on this, I KNOW people read this story. Please, please please review. I've been working so hard on this chapter, this story, and when I realize how many people put this on their alerts or faves, it breaks my heart to know that they don't leave a kind report as to why or even for me to up-date. It hurts me deeply. Please, please review. <strong>

**-The Un-Wanted Angel**


	13. Chapter 13

**Remember: I don't own anything besides Charlie :p :) Please enjoy the story!**

**-The Un-wanted Angel**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 <strong>

Charlie was scared, his Daddy stood right in front of him, hands on his hips and had a stern facial expression. Charlie didn't know what to say, he's never told a lie to his daddy before (and doesn't count on it anytime soon) And he's never been in so much trouble!

"That's it, come on!" Will then tugged Charlie threw the streets of Tortuga, Josh followed. Josh gave Charlie a sorry look, trying to tell him he was sorry with his eyes. Charlie just looked down at his feet, both in shame and fear.

Will tugged Charlie and Josh to their room. Charlie and Josh were scared. They had no idea what was going to happen. Will started pulling out two night shirts and pants. Handing them to Charlie and Josh.

"Charlie, what you did in Tortuga, was bad" Will started. "You were almost going to drink an alcoholic beverage. But what's worse than that was you left the ship, when I told you to stay put!"

Will was yelling at Charlie now. He also yelled at Josh. (who ignored him, Will wasn't his dad, he was going to do whatever he wanted) But it was mostly Charlie.

"I don't want to see you for the rest of the night! Now get in bed, both of you!" Will walked out of the room, Leaving a very upset Charlie

Charlie nodded. Tears in his eyes, Josh patted his shoulder.

"It's gonna' be okay." Josh reasured, Charlie hoped it would. This was the first time he'd ever made his daddy very, very angry at him.

* * *

><p>Will was at the edge of his bed, sobbing his heart out. He felt as if he failed being a parent. His child was about to drink rum! He felt horrible. Charlie was so innocent, he was sure Joshua was as well. Will sighed, Charlie was so young to even be thinking about trying rum!<p>

Will knew Charlie was a curious child, even at a ver young age.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK:<em>

_Sitting in the rocking chair, rubbing Charlie's back, who was clutched to his Will's breast, sucking contently on his second meal today. Will smiled, he had finished feeding Charlie, his Angel, his very curious ten month old. Charlie started cooing to Will. Making Will's heart flutter not only becuase of the cuteness, but becuase his son was trying to talk to him. _

_Setting Charlie on a soft blanket on the ground, Will spreaded out some toys for the child to play with. Charlie took an instant liking to the stuffed horse. Sighing a sigh of relieve Will sank back into the chair, rocking slowly and closed his eyes. It had been a da off for Will, he was trying to enjoy it to the fullest. He didn't know Charlie starting to take an intrest to a newly crafted sword Will had made the other day. _

_Charlie reached out to the sword, the part where the blade was. He was only a baby, he had no idea he might slice his fingers off, he only saw it being: "shiny" Will opened his eyes and at the right time too. He nearly screamed and ran to Charlie. _

_"No, my child." Will siad. "That's not a toy." _

_Charlie didn't know he was being scoulded, the instant swouping off the ground made his mind think his daddy was playing a game with him. _

_Letting out a giggle, Will sighed. Will had to keep a sharp eye on his Curious child. _

* * *

><p>Will stood up, he had to apologize to Charlie. and to Josh. He was pretty sure he scared the daylights out of the boys. Walking slowly to the room where Charlie was in, he opened the door, seeing his son crying in front of a mirror and Josh sleeping in the bed he and Charlie shared.<p>

Charlie turned around, and ran to the bed, covering his whole body under the covers.

Will walked over to the lump and held Charlie.

"Charlie, please I am sorry that I yelled at you, I shouldn't of been so quick to yell at you." Will pleaded for forgiveness. Charlie didn't listen, although he heard every word.

"Charlie..." Will started. "I'm sorry."

No response came to Will. Trying to block out his own tears, Will put another warm blanket over the weeping todler. Planting a kiss on his head. Then, putting a stuffed animal next to Josh. Will walked out of the room. Letting the tears flow from his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Yo, ho, yo, ho..A Pirate's life for me" Jack mumbled the song to himself. In his arms he held two cases and a sick pack bottle of rum. He smiled, when he put them in the deck below. (He even took the time to put a small yellowish blanket over the rum-as if it were his second child)<p>

Jack started stagering over to the room where he heard crying coming from. Jack stopped and thought for a moment.

"Who be cryin'?" He asked himself.

Opening the door, Jack found Will to be the one crying. Jack did what anyone would do if they loved their lover. He walked slowly over to Will and held him.

"What's wrong, Luv?" He asked.

"C-Charlie, H-H-Hates me." He sobbed, loudly.

Jack had to think a moment. Why the bloody hell would Charlie hate Will? Charlie was adoring and loving of Will one-hundred percent of the time. Will the same way with Charlie. Jack was severly puzzled.

"Charlie left the ship, with Josh, without my permittion after I told him to stay on the ship, and I found him almost trying to drink rum!" Will sobbed. Jack was wide-eyed and tried to hold back a smile and to keep him from saying:

"That's me boy!"

Jack noticed how hurt Will was, what would one say to cheer another up? Jack thought.

"Well, luv, the lad's growing up-"

"HE'S ONLY FOUR!" Will yelled.

"And, well...erm...I guess maybe you could win his love back or somthin' I mean, since he be four, he porbably won't even remember by mornin', at what happened tonight luv." Jack smiled.

Will looked up from crying into Jack's shirt.

"Really?" Will asked.

"Positive." Jack smiled.

* * *

><p>Things were far from Charlie not remembering what happened last night, for the next two days, he hadn't spoken a word to Will. Leaving will to cry all those nights in fear of loosing his "baby". Leaving Jack from little to no sleep; making even him irritated at the lad. Jack realized that he had to be the calm one in this fight. If not, he could loose everything. By everything, he ment Charlie and Will. He had no idea, he just had a feeling that if he got involved in a bad time at the wrong place, he'd just up and loose them.<p>

Charlie ignored Will, when Will spoke to him, when Will tried to be in the same room as him, it was awful. Jack sighed, steering the Pearl to the island that was marked on the map. A little marroned island that was to have held the treasure: (which was commonly known as)

"The Circle of Life"

It was a saphire gem, if one should hold it: one would never die in battle, never endure Plague, never die. But the main reason Jack was going after this treasure, was becuase of Will.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK:<em>

_Will and Jaclk nearly jumped to the sound of the door being knocked on. When they said whoever was there to come in they were surprised to see the doctor._

_"I wanted to say I'm proud to call you both parents, but I need to make one thing clear before I go. Well, two things actually" The Doctor made his way to Jack and Will._

_"I'm sorry to say this, but due to the Cesection we had to give you, William, I'm afraid you can't have anymore children." The doctor said. He was trying his best to keep calm and tell Will in the best manner he could, but who can tell a parent that they could only have one child? No one can say that and expect the parent not to cry._

* * *

><p>The look in Will's eyes when he was told he could not have another child made Jack sick to his stomach. When he heard about the gem, he figured that he would just have Will "Hold on to" the gem until he had given birth. He didn't want to tell Will just yet. He wanted to surprise him. He wanted to make Will happy, to make Charlie happy. He heard about what Charlie asked, about how he doesn't have any brothers or sisters of the sort. Jack was just helping them.<p>

"Jack?" Jack turned and faced Will.

"my luv?" Jack asked.

Will started to rub one arm. "Dinner's ready." He said. JAck nodded. He told Will he'd be there in a minute. Will nodded. Jack looked back at Will. He could always see that sad look in his eyes, the look of longing to have more children.

"Maybe dat's why he coddles the lad" Jack asked himself.

Taking a large sip of Rum, Jack handed over the Pearl to another mate; hearing the sound of his stomach, he nearly skipped down to dinner.

* * *

><p>"Leave me alone! I'm not hungry!" Jack smiled but it was quickly vanished when he heard his son's harmful words that seemed to have been directed to Will. The sound of a door slamming came to his ears as well as the sound of a plate smashing to the floor and a muffled sob. Jack wondered what had happened.<p>

Jack walked swifly to the "family room" (It was more of private room for Jack and his family to eat together. Just for them) and he saw Will sitting on the ground, crying into his hands. He also noticed Josh picking up the broken pits of the plate.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Charlie blew up at Will, Captin'" Josh answered. "Dunno why, it jsut sort of went...boom!"

Jack thanked Josh, having Josh to try and fetch Charlie. Jack made his way to Will. He wrapped his arms around will, in which Will replyed with cuddling next to Jack. But still hurting. Jack flet Will shaking, he had no idea how to feel or do about the situation, he had never endured somthing like this.

"Luv, talk to ye, talk to Jack." Jack said. Will sobbed louder. "tell me, what happened?"

"I-I I tried to get Charlie...to eat somthing...and he said no, and that...he was going to kill himself!" Will nearly screamed. Jack was stunned. The lad said what?

"He said...he h-hated me, and he was going to kill himself, to get away from me!" Will was almost neer hysterics. Trembling with fear and sadness. But the shaking wasn't helping. Jack rubbed Will's back and calmley helped him get back to normal breathing.

"Will, now listen to me. ye'r a good parent, he's just mad. Not all Lad's say and actually mean it. This is just is's way of gettin' under ye'r skin" Jack said. Will looked up at Jack. With red, tearfilled eyes.

"Let me talk to the boy. I'll set this whole thing straight." Jack said.

"Y-You won't hit him, will you?" Will asked. Jack was appalled. He wouldn't hit his child. Even after the way he was acting.

"No, luv." Jack said. "Just talk. Dish me up a plate and Charlie one too, savvy?" Will nodded and Jack helped him up. Leaving the room, Jack went to Charlie's door. He found Josh still trying to get Charlie out of the room. Telling Josh to get a bite to eat, he made Josh leave.

Jack knocked on the door.

"Charlie! It's me, ye'r da'" Jack smiled. "I just want ta' talk"

Slowley Charlie's bedroom door opened.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. <strong>

**-The Un-wanted Angel. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own anything, accept the adorable child that Jack and Will have. **

**Thank you so much: CaribbeanPirate8pr, you are really encouraging to me in finishing this story :) **

**Enjoy :) and please, please review I need them. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 <strong>

Sitting on the child's bed, noticing how small it was compared to the size of himself, Jack had Charlie sit next to him. He wrapped his arm around the child, pulling him into a hug. Charlie started sniffing.

"It's not my fault!" Charlie sobbed. Jack nodded, that's what they all say, he thought. But Jack had to hear Charle's feelings as well too.

"Lad, I heard from ye'r daddy that yee said yye wanted to kill yerself, why?" Jack asked.

"So I don't have to be with Daddy! He hates me!" Charlie cried. In Charlie's mind, he thought Will hated him. Ever since he was found in Tortuga. Charlie thought that Will hated him, that he stopped loving him. So in his heart, he felt he had to be rebelious. And Deny his father's "lies" of hearing his Daddy say that he loved him.

"Charlie ye'r da' does not hate you. In fact, he loves you, very much" Jack said. Charlie looked up at his Papa. To Charlie, his Papa was everything. He scared away the "monsters" under his bed, he sailed the whole world. In his mind, his Papa was king of the seas.

"And he thinks ye, hate him." Jack said.

Charlie looked dumbfounded. "No, I love Daddy"

"Then why did ye' say all those nasty words?" Jack asked. He actually knew why Charlie might of said harmful words to Will. He just wanted to her his son's reactions.

"Becuase, I thought he hated me." Charlie said.

"Well, ye'r wrong. He loves you." Jack said. "Very much."

Charlie looked to the ground. Suddenly he felt a knot in his tummy. He wanted to got to the man who loved him all his life (well, his four years of living) and apologize. Charlie looked at Jack. Then opened his mouth to ask his Papa a question.

"Is Daddy in the family room still?" He asked.

Jack nodded. Letting the Lad go to run to his Daddy. Jack smiled.

"Parenting isn't dat hard." He smiled. Charlie ran as fast as he could to the family room. Josh was finished with his supper, passing Josh, Charlie walked into the room. He stopped when he saw his Daddy, head in his hands, his face was covered, but Charlie could tell his was crying. Will removed his hands and looked at Charlie, he smiled a hopeful smile. Making Charlie walk slowly over to his Daddy.

"I'm sorry." Charlie chocked out.

Will smiled, tears still running down his face, but he held his arms open and the child took the chance. Jumping into his daddy's loving arms made Charlie's heart swoun with joy. He knew right then and there, his daddy would forever love him. He felt stupid for dobting his love for him.

"I love you, daddy." Charlie said.

"I love you more." Will smiled. Closing his eyes, hoping this wasn't a dream.

_Sometimes, reality is nice._

Charlie sniffed the air. "Daddy? Is somthing burning?" He asked.

"Oh! Bloody hell!" Will yelled, quickly jumping to the stove where somthing was on fire.

_Well, most of the time. _

* * *

><p>"'Ere it is, mate. The Savage Island" It took Jack a while but with his compass he found the right island. And thank goodness to, the last island they tried to search on was full of snakes, the other filled with dead people. (in which none of the islands Charlie was allowed to search upon).<p>

But this island looked decent, it was small, had a few palm trees, a white sandy beach, almost looks like the one Jack was marroned on by Barbosa so long ago, but it was fairly larger. Charlie and Josh were amazed, this would be the first time they saw a real pirate plundering and whatnot.

"What are we looking for?" Will asked, putting his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"A gem." Jack smiled. Will was slightly confused. Only one gem? No chest full or abandoned ship full of gems? Just one? What Will couldn't help but wonder was, if they were looking for only ONE gem, what was so..."powerful"...about this one gem that made Jack only want one?

Charlie started putting on his boots and a coat, he started running off the ship with everyone but that caught Will's attention. He swouped Charlie into his arms, snuggling him and planting kisses on his cheeks and forehead.

"What are you doing?" Will asked, smiling.

"I'm going too! I'm a pirate" Charlie pointed out.

"No, Baby, you're to stay here on ths ship, I don't want anything happening to you. If somthing were to, I'd never forgive myself." Will said. Charlie sighed, then sat on the steps. Frowing and staring at his shoes. Will patted his head and promised he'd be able to "Pirate", when he was older.

Will climbed into the row boat with some others, waving back to Charlie.

Charlie sighed. Realizing without a overprotective father to worry on board there was nothing to do.

* * *

><p>Looking at his compass, Jack realized the crew had to start walking west. They started to follow Jack. Will still hadn't the slightest clue as to why Jack had lead them on this quest. He was even more baffled as to why Jack only wanted ONE item. So why was this Gem so 'neediful'? He wondered.<p>

Will thought about that, while Jack, on the other hand, started thinking of how to get Charlie off the Pearl so he could have some lovey-dovey time with Will.

It felt like hours when they reached their destination. Jack smiled and took a sip of rum. "'Ere ye are!" He smiled. Everyone was baffled. It seemed only Gibbs had the courage to speak up.

"Captin? There's nothing here." That was true, they were still surounded by the wide planes and sand they've walked on for hours. Will, still baffled, agreed.

"Jack, there's nothing here. Are you sure we're at the right destination?"

"Of course, luv!" Jack yelled. "Like I promised ye,"

Will was still confused. He noticed Jack started picking up little rocks, looking under them, only he found yellow or silver gems. He announced for everyone to find a saphire gem and if they did to bring it to him. They started, but slowly. Jack groaned, they'd never find the gem at this rate, moving like snails and all. So, Jack promised the crew member to find the gem to have his finest rum. Stoping everyone smiled, as to work faster. That's what everyone did. They searched for hours. Looking under rocks, digging up dirt, but they found nothing. Or so they thought. For a crew member did dig up the gem, he just didn't notice it. The Gem was thrown in the air along with some dirt. The gem, however, traveled further than the dirt, it landed on a crew member's head who winced in pain, bouncing off the head, the gem landed in Jack's broken rum bottle. Jack, (who was taking a break,) leaped up in surprise. He looked in hisbottle and smiled.

"And they say rum's bad." He smiled. "I got it!"

Everyone groaned, Jack would get the rum. Again.

* * *

><p>Wrapping the gem along a strand of the silver crystals, Jack placed the now-gemstoned necklace around Will's neck as they hopped and were in the row boats heading to the Pearl.<p>

Will looked down in surprise and smiled at Jack.

"Is this why you dragged the crew out?" Will asked, "for a gift to me?"

"Aye, not only that but, this 'ere gem. Has powers, Luv." Jack smiled. "That's why they call it names."

"Names?" Will asked.

"Like, um...too many to name" Jack smiled. In reality he didn't know all of them. Will didn't care, he smiled at the gem. It was so beautiful, shining in the moonlight along with the other silver and gold crystals they gathered. The saphire gem was in the middle of the necklace, while the others were scatted around. It was beautiful. broguht out Will's wide brown eyes too.

Charlie was fast asleep in his large bed, Josh by his side, the two had just gotton done with playing five hours of pirates and were exausted. Will smiled, tucking his child and Josh under the covers. He felt so blessed at the moment. Planting a soft kiss on Charlie's forhead he wished him goodnight and left the room. Closing the door, he was immedatley attacked by Jack's lips.

"Jack." Will smiled. Giving into the lucsy kisses being planted on his neck.

"Don't speak, luv. Just moan..." Jack replied.

That's what Will did, all night too.

* * *

><p><strong>please review! I need them, please! I know the Traffic thingy on this, I KNOW people read this story. Please, please please review. I've been working so hard on this chapter, this story, and when I realize how many people put this on their alerts or faves, it breaks my heart to know that they don't leave a kind report as to why or even for me to up-date. It hurts me deeply. Please, please review. <strong>

**-The Un-Wanted Angel**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own anything, just Charlie, Josh and Thief :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Throwing up for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Will emptied the bile from his stomach. Groaing in displeasure. Clutching his stomach again.

"Oh...hell" He cursed, then he hopped into bed again, snuggling down in the covers. He was halfway asleep when the door opened and Charlie quickly, but quietly ran into the bedroom laying next to Will on his paretns bed. Will was stunned, not knowing who that was (it could be the dog for all he knew) but he smiled when he noticed it was Charlie.

"Hi, darling." Will smiled, kissing the crown of Charlie's head.

"Daddy...I had a bad dream, can I be in here?" Charlie asked. "Papa is busy and Josh snores."

Will lightly laughed at that and nodded, opening his arms and letting Charlie snuggle into his hold. Charlie yawned and closed his eyes. Will wished he could fall asleep that fast, but there was now a pain in his stomach. So he spent the time he should be sleeping, either watching his son or reaading a book. But he got up a few times to either get sick or dry heave. Will wasn't feeling that hot either all day. He was either very quiet or throwing up. Jack couldn't help but smile, though he felt bad for feeling happy when will threw up or went emotional on someone, but he knew why, and that's because he was with child-AGAIN!

"Hee, hee, hee, hee" Jack smiled, taking a sip of rum.

"What's so funny, Papa?" Charlie asked, he was currently sitting on Jack's knee. wondering why his Papa was laughing.

"Oh, nothin' me dear." Jack and Charlie started spending more time with each other since Will was sick or trying to sleep. Charlie learned more about poker games and gambling, somthing Jack really felt he shouldn't be teaching his son, but his son was curious and he knew Charlie kept his mouth shut, not to mention he was pretty happy to show his "teachings" down to his son.

"Papa?" Charlie asked.

"Yes?" Jack asked.

"How come you love the sea so much?" Charlie asked. Jack smiled, where should he begin? Just as he was about to open his mouth he noticed Will starting to take off the necklace, eyes widening and he even dropped his run bottle, half-caring that it shattered.

"NO!" He screamed. "Don't...no! What is ye doin'?"

Running up to Will and immedatly clasping the necklase back together, making sure it wasn't broken. Will looked confused.

"Taking it off." He said.

"Well why?" Jack smiled. Will got very curious and looked at Jack, both daring him to answer and testing him, he walked closer and Jack stepped back with every step will walked to Jack.

"Tell me Jack...why are you so damn cautious about this?" Will asked.

"Well...it's so pretty, figured you'd-" Jack smiled and tried to keep himself from becoming nervous.

"Jack!" Will screamed, calling Jack from his bullshit. Jack sighed and looked at Charlie who came closer to his parents. Jack saw the confusion in the little child's eyes.

"Erm...Charile...go play with that fat boy of yer's." Jack said. Charlie shrugged but did what he was told. Will glared at Jack. Brown eyes daring him to move the wrong way or speak in the wrong manner.

"Well...Luv...that pretty item you's got...well...It's...magical." Jack said. He said that so calm, but filled with fear he was still wondering how he was still standing, the last time Jack tried to give Will somthing "Magical" was right after they defeated Davy Jones and that just made Will pregnant. Jack couldn't help but be haunted by the flashbacks of a screaming blacksmith screaming and throwing swords and other items at Jack for knocking him up.

"Magical?" Will hissed.

"It's like a charm!" Jack said. "Honset!"

Will now had second thoughts. He knew Jack would never cause harm on purpose, maybe the old Captain had done somthing _useful_.

"Charm?" Will asked.

"Yes well, it's from an old legend it stops death. And well, I overheard you and Charlie talking of him havin' a brother or sister so I figured I'd get you this and you could have another child." Jack had blurted that out loud and saying it all so fast that when he was finished, he opened one eye and noticed Will, wide-eyes and looked down at his boots.

"R-Really?" Will asked, quietly. "So...the reason I've been sick is beacue I'm-" He didn't even finish that sentance before feeling a tear fall from his eyes. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the Captain.

"Oh Jack! Thank you, thank you!" He smiled. He started to tighten his hug on The Pirate Captian. Jack himself wasn't expecting this, but started to smirk.

"So...ye like?" Jack asked.

"Well, I don't like it that you kept this a secret from me, but I guess I can't blame you" Will smiled. "I can't believe I'm gonna' have another baby! Oh Charlie will love a brother or sister-Charlie! I have to tell him! He'll be so happy!" Will was practically skipping with joy on the ship. Jack nodded, smiling a nervous smile, he couldn't believe Will didn't lash any fury at him. He gasped. That was a close one.

* * *

><p>"B-brother or sister?" Charlie asked.<p>

"Yes!" Will smiled. "You're going to have a baby brother os sister in a few months, isn't that wonderful?"

"I guess..." Charlie looked over at Josh. Josh shrugged. Will left the room to give charlie time to think.

"I'm so confused." Charlie admitted.

"About what?" Josh asked, nibbling on some bread rolls.

"Well...my Daddy says that the baby's in his tummy. If he loves my little brother-or sister...why did he eat the baby?"

Josh gasped. "You're right!"

"We'll ask my daddy later."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Poor Charlie, he thinks' Will ate the baby, hee, hee. Well, sorry I haven't up-dated much on this story, reviews would be nice :) <strong>

**-The Un-wanted Angel**


End file.
